


Tough To Be Tender

by wrackwonder



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-04-19 17:25:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrackwonder/pseuds/wrackwonder
Summary: When Nicole's parents show up unexpectedly, Waverly makes it her mission to bring peace to House Haught. Easier said than done.





	1. Chapter 1

The box was weathered, dark brown and scarred, and Waverly was not pleased to see it in the middle of her office.

 

It sat on a table, seemingly harmless, but the paperwork in Waverly’s hand and the expression on Wynonna’s face said otherwise.

 

“Explain it again,” Waverly said, circling the object.

 

“Jim from the Curling Club brought it in. Said he found it at a yard sale.” Wynonna leaned back against a desk, arms crossed as if trying to buy herself some distance.

 

“So why is it _here_ , Wynonna?”

 

“Because this is what we do?”

 

“You said Jim brought it in because it killed his pet snake and may have caused his wife to have a stroke?”

 

Waverly took a step back and reviewed the paper she was holding. It was an eBay advertisement, printed out and crinkled from use.

 

“Maybe? He said he bought the box, read the note, thought it was bullshit, and then all the lightbulbs in his house exploded and yeah, his snake died…”

 

“Wynonna, this is a _dybbuk_ box.”

 

“ _You’re_ a dybbuk box.”

 

“Wynonna!”

 

“Okay, okay,” Wynonna chanced a step closer to the box and then decided against it.

 

“Not okay! They’re extremely volatile! Did you open it?”

 

“No!”

 

“Good. We do not open the box. Ever,” Waverly shook her head and set the paper down on a nearby table.

 

Life beyond the Earp Curse was only slightly less dangerous than before. While Wyatt’s demons no longer darkened Wynonna’s doorway, Purgatory was still a hotbed of supernatural activity, which led to the establishment of a very special investigation unit within Purgatory’s police department. The fact that Waverly was married to the Sheriff may have earned the Earp sisters a permanent office and a small budget for supplies and they were rarely out of work. Purgatory’s citizens constantly needed aid with hauntings and cursed objects and pest control.

 

“Should we salt it?” Wynonna asked, already opening the cabinet in the corner.

 

“Yeah. Kosher salt. All of it.”

 

A box was tossed in Waverly’s direction and she caught it, flipping the small spout before turning again to Wynonna. Her sister held an identical box at crotch level.

 

“Don’t cross the streams, Babygirl,” she said before thrusting her hips, launching salt towards the box. Waverly shook her head, but followed Wynonna’s lead, ignoring her lingering headache that refused to go away.

 

They worked in silence for a moment, showering the box in salt before both deemed it was enough.

 

“To the vault?” Wynonna was already pulling rope from the cabinet.

 

“That the hangman’s stuff?”

 

“Mmhmm.”

 

“We are not robbing another museum for more. That was ridiculous.” Waverly folded her arms and watched Wynonna carefully loop rope around the box. The entire process took only a few minutes and then together, they poured wax on the bindings and Waverly carved the proper symbol to seal whatever spirit rested within.

 

The “vault” was an old bank safe that Nicole had allowed them to leave in an abandoned supply closet across from their office. It was half-filled with cursed objects and extra lawn furniture and now, once they had made space on a shelf, a sealed, salted, dybbuk box. When the single lightbulb in the vault exploded a second later, they both glanced up, shook their heads, and locked the door. The building was old. The lightbulb needed replacing. Probably.

 

Waverly decided not to think about it until the next time they needed the vault.

 

“You okay, Waves? You look all…” Wynonna scrunched up her face and motioned to it. Waverly frowned.

 

“All…deranged?”

 

“No, like, upset? Put out? Annoyed?”

 

“What? No. No. Just…”

 

“Oh God, this is some gay attachment thing about Nicole, isn’t it?”

 

Waverly blushed.

 

“She’s been away a lot! Or she doesn’t come to bed because she’s working!”

 

“You see her everyday!”

 

“But...I really like her,” Waverly shrugged and Wynonna’s eyes widened.

 

“She’s your wife!”

 

“ _Right_?!?”

 

It had been a year since the wedding, but Waverly was still very much astounded by the idea that she was Nicole Haught’s wife. That they lived together and worked close together and that that they were a family according to the law and whatever old spirits were at work in the Ghost River Triangle.

 

“You two are so ridiculous, I…”

 

“Mama!”

 

Familiar footsteps sounded outside and both Waverly and Wynonna grinned. Because Alice was coming and Alice was joy and light and happiness wrapped in a tiny bundle. The little girl burst into the room followed by her father. Doc watched his daughter indulgently, a look seeming permanently etched on his features since Alice’s return. She’d breathed new life into all of them, she’d filled the world with colour and noise and laughter. Alice was their everything.

 

“Mama, here!” Alice tossed a paint-stained paper to Wynonna before crossing the room to wrap her little arms around Waverly’s hips.

 

“Auntie Waves?”

 

“Yes, my sweetheart?” Waverly looked down at her niece, smiling into blues eyes and rosy cheeks and a juice-stained face.

 

“Braids?”

 

“Oh, of course!” Waverly twirled Alice’s dark hair and the little girl laughed.

 

“Hey, goober, what’s going on here?” Wynonna showed the painting to her daughter and Alice leaned back and shrugged.

 

“It’s you and daddy and the big wolf from Christmas and also Auntie Nicole’s car and a sun,” Alice said, as if the series of colourful blotches were obviously everything she had just described.

 

“Wolf from Christmas? I did not think you would recall it,” Doc said, exchanging a nervous glance with Wynonna.

 

Alice shrugged again.

 

“I wish we coulda kept him…” Alice sighed and Waverly and Wynonna stifled a laugh. Because the big wolf had been a werewolf and it had very nearly eaten Nicole’s leg and part of the barn.

 

Waverly was about to respond when a knock sounded on the door. The small group in the office turned, expecting to see Jeremy or Nicole or a deputy, but instead, two strangers appeared, a man and a woman. Waverly couldn’t quite place them, but there was something about the man’s red hair and the shape of the woman’s eyes and…. _oh_

“Excuse me,” the man said, brown eyes darting from Wynonna to Doc to Waverly, “do you know where we could find Nicole Haught?”

 

Waverly swallowed hard because there was no mistaking the man’s height and the woman’s chin.

 

“Hi,” Waverly said, temporarily detaching herself from Alice so she could reach out with one hand in greeting, “I’m Waverly.”

 

The name apparently didn’t ring a bell.

 

“That’s nice, dear, do you know Nicole?” The woman eyed Waverly with curiosity and something else that Waverly didn’t feel was entirely positive.

 

“Ha!” Wynonna laughed. Waverly shot her an angry glance.

 

“I’m her wife,” Waverly said.

 

“And I’m her Alice,” Alice added, leaning against the desk next to Doc.

 

“Oh! Her wife! Viva Las Vegas, and all that?” The man wiggled his eyebrows and Waverly’s heart plummeted.

 

“No, I mean, yes I’m her wife, but…um…not _that_ wife…”

 

“Wait, she did say something,” the woman said, turning to the man.

 

“Oh, right? Before she moved? Or was it after?”

 

“I don’t know, Mark, I think I was on the cruise?”

 

“The Danube? Remember that _magnificent_ café, what was it called…”

 

“I’ve written it down somewhere, I can…”

 

“Umm…” Wavelry interrupted the conversation, feeling a mix of confusion and hope. Because these were Nicole’s parents. The love of her life’s parents. The people who had created Nicole Rayleigh Haught. Except they also seemed totally absorbed in a discussion about Hungarian coffee shops, which was so not how she’d expected to meet the Haughts.

 

“Waverly,” the woman turned, offering her hand, “I’m Karen. This is Mark. We’re Nicole’s parents.”

 

“Hi!”

 

“Oh _damn_ ,” Wynonna’s voice was filled with barely concealed laughter.

 

“Oh _ham_ ,” Alice echoed and Doc snorted.

 

For the second time in as many moments, Waverly was about to form a response when there was an interruption and a voice at the door.

 

“Waves, can you…”

 

Nicole walked in, head bowed over a report, and when she looked up and saw the crowd, her face lost all colour. The facial journey was something to behold: surprise, confusion, anger, and finally resignation. Waverly watched as her wife’s shoulder’s slumped, as her mouth formed a firm, straight line. As her eyes lost their shine.

 

“Why are you here?” She asked, crossing her arms.

 

“Sweetheart! You got married!”

 

“I got married a year ago,” Nicole glanced at Waverly and then back.

 

“So we’re here for your anniversary!” Mark squeezed his daughter’s shoulder. Nicole frowned.

 

“Darling, you’re being very rude, introduce us!” The woman shook her head towards Nicole, rolling her eyes and Waverly took a step towards Nicole, feeling like her wife needed some support. Nicole sighed heavily.

 

“Mom, Dad, this is my wife, Waverly. Waverly, my parents, Karen and Mark,” Nicole said. Waverly eagerly shook the two hands extended towards her.

 

“I’ve heard so much about you!” She heard herself say, wondering why she was so eager to please these two strangers who had caused her wife’s sad eyes.

 

“This is Wynonna,” Nicole pointed over her shoulder, “Waverly’s sister. And Alice, our niece, and Alice’s dad, Do…John Henry Holliday.”

 

“As in Doc Holliday?” Nicole’s dad asked and Doc stepped forward in greeting.

 

“Now, Mr. Haught, that would be quite preposterous,” he said.

 

“Yeah, hipoposterus,” Alice nodded. Karen took a small step back when Alice approached. Waverly felt like she needed a notepad to keep track of these numerous interactions.

 

“ _Lovely_ to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Haught,” Wynonna’s grin was wide and wicked and Waverly already knew that her sister would heckle Nicole about this until the end of time.

 

“What an alarmingly good looking group of people!” Karen clapped her hands once and then turned back to Nicole.

 

Waverly rested one hand on the small of Nicole’s back.

 

“Nicole is an amazing sheriff, she’s done so much for Purgatory in so little time!”

 

“I’ll never get used to you in… _that_ ,” Mark pointed to Nicole’s shirt and Waverly felt her wife tense.

 

“Never mind that now, Mark, I…”

 

“Yo! We doing craft night or what?” Jeremy walked in oblivious and quickly lowered his _Transformers_ mug at the sight of so many people.

 

“ _Namaste_ ,” Karen pressed her hands together in greeting and bowed. Nicole face turned as red as her hair.

 

“ _Mom!_ ” She said.

 

“What? I’m familiar with India, Nicole, you know I’ve traveled there extensively!”

 

“Yep, always right on time to miss my birthday.”

 

“Well we didn’t want to miss _Lohri_!”

Jeremy looked at Waverly in complete confusion, his eyes begging her for a rescue or a hint or an exit.

 

“Jeremy, these are Nicole’s parents,” she said, “Mr. and Mrs. Haught, this is Jeremy, our colleague.”

 

“Colleague?” Mark asked, shaking Jeremy’s hand with enough strength to make Jeremy mumble “ow!” under his breath, “You don’t look like Big Brother.”

 

“Big what now?”

 

“Okay!” Waverly clapped her hands together, desperately wishing she could grab control of the situation. Wynonna’s grin and Alice’s curiosity and Nicole’s misery was all a bit dizzying.

 

“Mark, Karen, where are you staying?” Waverly kept one hand on Nicole’s back. Her wife’s dour expression had not changed.

 

“We thought we’d just camp out with you,” Mark shrugged and Karen looked at Waverly with Nicole’s eyes so it was difficult to protest.

 

“This is really not a good ti…”

 

“Always so serious, Nicole!” Karen silenced her daughter, “We want to meet your family!”

 

Waverly wasn’t quite sure that was true, but she was going to do her best to make peace between the Haughts and their daughter.

 

“We still have Wynonna’s bed?” Waverly began. Nicole flashed her an annoyed glance.

 

“Whatever. I was just coming in to say that I’ll be home late,” Nicole stepped away from Waverly’s side.

 

“And it is about time for Alice and I to depart, as well, “ Doc cut the tension and Waverly was grateful for it. For her part, Alice was busy hiding behind Wynonna in an uncharacteristic display of shyness.

 

“Marvelous, Waverly you’ll drive?” Karen ignored her daughter’s cold shoulder and barely blinked when Nicole left the room without another word.

 

“Sure, of course! It’s the red jeep in the parking lot.”

 

“We’ll just grab our bags and meet you there,” Mark said, guiding his wife out the door.

 

There silence in their wake. Instead of the usual jocularity, the small party left in the office stared at the open door and tried to adjust to the delicate interplay of character and personality that had just occurred.

 

“Was that super awkward for anyone else? Because it was super awkward for me,” Jeremy finally spoke up, but it was Alice’s little voice that stopped Waverly’s reply to Jeremy.

 

“Who was that?” She asked, pressing into Wynonna’s side.

 

“Those were Auntie Nicole’s parents,” Wynonna answered.

 

“Nuh uh.” Alice took Wynonna’s hand and then reached forward towards Doc. He rested one hand on top of her head.

 

“What do you mean, Al?” Wynonna exchanged a worried glance with Waverly.

 

“Parents come to birthdays. Except when there’s bad guys and then Gus makes the party.”

 

Parents come to birthdays.

 

It was the logic of a child. A child who knew she was loved. A child who had never spent a birthday alone or abandoned. A child who apparently understood more than every adult in the room. Because Alice was right. Parents come to birthdays. And Nicole’s birthday had come and gone, over and over again, but the two people who had just entered their lives were strangers.

 

Waverly swallowed hard and nodded. Because her birthdays had been spent alone and abandoned too. Her headache made itself known once again, throbbing behind her eyes.

 

“You’re right, sweetheart,” Waverly said, “you always are.”

 

~*~

 

Mama had left and Ward had died and then Julian had died too.

 

Waverly felt at war with herself. She loved Nicole more than she could put into words. It was a love she had never expected – a love that she wasn’t sure existed before Nicole had walked into her life. But she also knew what it was to long for parents, to want acknowledgment and support and understanding. So while she knew Mark and Karen Haught brought her wife sadness, a part of her hoped that she could change that. Maybe she could reunite the Haught family? Because family was good. Family was safe. And Nicole deserved to have her parents. Nicole deserved it. And Waverly wanted Nicole to have everything she deserved.

 

The drive to the Homestead had been mostly pleasant. Karen liked to talk and Waverly let her, nodding along as Nicole’s mother oo’d and ahh’d at the scenery. She asked Waverly about the town and Mark interrupted occasionally with his own comments about real estate, but neither gave any indication that they had somehow produced the miracle that was Nicole.

 

Karen was chatty and curious and seemed to know something about everything. Mark was confident and comfortable and Waverly had the sense that he wasn’t really listening when his wife spoke.

 

And, yes, Nicole was curious and knowledgeable and confident. But she also made Waverly feel important. Heard. Nicole was warm and her parents…Waverly wasn’t quite sure what to make of them yet. But she could make this work. She just knew it.

 

“Oh my gosh I love it!” Karen clapped her hands at the sight of the Homestead and Waverly grinned. Because she loved the Homestead too.

 

“You own this? Mortgage?” Mark was nearly sticking his head out the window.

 

“It’s ours, well, it belongs to me and my sister and technically Nicole too,” Waverly turned off the ignition and hopped from the car. The clear air eased her headache somewhat. She always felt better on her land.

 

“Nicole too? Good girl,” Mark nodded to himself and then shook his head, “she was always into minimalist _everything_ – obsessed with IKEA – glad to see you’ve expanded her horizons.”

 

“Well, Nicole and I decorated together when she moved in,” Waverly said wanting to defend her wife.

 

“IKEA is the biggest scam in the world. Can you get over that set up? Bunch of ants vying for garbage furniture and cheap meatballs,” Mark said.

 

Waverly nodded along, hoping desperately that Mark wouldn’t notice their IKEA chair and their IKEA coffee table and their IKEA bookshelves.

 

“Speaking of meatballs,” Waverly ushered her in-laws up the front porch and into the house, “we do vegan meatballs that are to die for – is that okay for dinner?”

 

The idea of food had her a little queasy, but she could hardly serve Nicole’s parents toast for their first meal in Purgatory.

 

Karen turned so suddenly at the word “vegan” that Waverly startled.

 

“You’re vegan?” Karen asked.

 

“Yes?” Waverly said.

 

Karen grappled Waverly into a hug.

 

“How did Nicole get so lucky?” Karen tightened her hold.

 

“I ask the same question every damn day.” Wynonna appeared in the open doorway, smirking at the sight before her.

 

“Wynonna, right? Do you live here too?” Mark tore himself away from inspecting the ceiling beams to turn to Wynonna.

 

“In the barn,” Wynonna pointed over her shoulder with a thumb, “and then Doc has his own place at the other end of the property. So we’re just an Earp compound these days.”

 

“Love it. Brilliant use of space.”

 

“You a real estate guy, Marky Mark?”

 

If Waverly’s goal was to bring peace and harmony to the Haught family, Wynonna seemed more eager to do some detective work. Waverly had a feeling that her sister was gathering ammunition to use against Nicole in the strange dance between love and annoyance that existed between her sister and her wife.

 

“You could say that. We’re mostly in the flipping business these days – just finished a job in Seattle.”

 

“You flip, I decorate,” Karen said.

 

Both Wynonna and Waverly nodded.

 

Karen lifted a blue pillow from the couch and eyed it with distaste.

 

“Nicole, I presume?”

 

“Yeah, she really likes blue,” Waverly said.

 

“Well, we tried the gender free thing before it was a thing…is that how you’re raising your daughter?” Karen tossed the pillow on the couch and proceeded to cross the room, never making eye contact with Wynonna.

 

Waverly felt like the house was under inspection. She couldn’t tell if it was passing or not.

 

“Uhh…we just kinda let Al do her thing? I guess?” Wynonna shrugged.

 

“Alice was raised by our aunt for the first few years of her life, so we just want her to be happy and comfy and whoever she wants to be,” Waverly explained.

 

“I dig,” Mark said, “This ours?”

 

He pointed to the unmade bed that used to be Wynonna’s room.

 

“Oh, yes! I’m sorry, I’ll get some sheets. We really aren’t set up for guests at the moment.” Waverly said.

 

Wynonna followed her sister up the stairs towards the pantry leaving Mark and Karen on their own.

 

“Hey, kid sister?” Wynonna watched Waverly pull a clean set of sheets from a closet.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“What exactly are you doing here?”

 

“What?” Waverly paused, turning to her sister.

 

“Makin’ peace with the in-laws? Smile and wave for Mama and Papa Haught Stuff?”

 

“Wynonna…”

 

“Just be careful,” Wynonna crossed her arms.

 

“And you be nice,” Wavery said. She didn’t feel like poking at Wynonna’s comment. She didn’t feel like investigating her need to bridge the gap between Nicole and Nicole’s absent parents.

 

“I’m always nice!”

 

“No, I mean to Nicole. You know it’s stressful right now.”

 

Wynonna shrugged.

 

“I make no promises.”

 

“ _Wynonna_ …”

 

“Okay, go charm them and make them vegan meatballs. I’ll be down in a second,” Wynonna said, pointing towards the washroom.

 

Waverly felt like she’d lost that argument.

 

~*~

 

Mark and Karen stood in the newest addition to the Homestead in silence. There was no furniture in the room, but it had been painted a soft, homey yellow. Waverly watched them for a moment, fighting her own desire to blurt out that the room was new and they were just getting to decorating and that they hadn’t quite decided what to do with it yet.

 

Because Nicole needed boundaries. She was someone who appreciated boundaries. And Waverly wanted to respect her wife.

 

“We’ve been expanding the place,” Wavery said, arms full of sheets.

 

Karen turned around, her expression unreadable. Waverly found it startling that this woman with Nicole’s eyes could hide her emotions because Nicole couldn’t hide anything.

 

“Lovely,” Karen said through gritted teeth.

 

“You two must be hungry?”

 

“Famished. I would die for some kombucha!” Karen brushed past Mark on her way to the kitchen.

 

“Oh, umm…I think we have some juice?”

 

Mark and Karen seemed to be everywhere. They had made themselves at home, their luggage placed in Wynonna’s old room. Mark touched the walls and the furniture and commented on the placement of a shelving unit, which he immediately started to shift.

 

Karen was straightening photographs on the wall on her way to the kitchen, commenting on the pictures or the frames or making suggestions for a better colour palate. She paused at one photo – taken at Waverly and Nicole’s wedding – and her words seemed to leave her.

 

“It was a beautiful day, we really lucked out with the weather,” Waverly said, choosing not to mention the slight issue with a banshee that made off with their cake.

 

“I always thought she’d wear my gown,” Karen’s voice was soft and she startled as the words left her mouth, as if she’d never meant to utter them at all.

 

Nicole in dress blues was something Waverly had barely survived that day. The picture was formal – Waverly in her dress and Nicole in uniform – but their grins beneath the white canopy were blinding. And the picture Waverly kept in their bedroom, the one where Nicole had lost the tie and jacket, where her sleeves were rolled up and her shirt buttoned down, as Waverly giggled beside her, both lost in each other while Wynonna gave a toast – that was her favourite of all.

 

But she wondered how Karen and Mark felt about all of this glimpse into their daughter’s life. A new wife. A home. A family.

 

“It was a really small wedding,” Waverly found herself saying, “we weren’t sure if…”

 

“We were out of town,” Mark supplied and Karen took the momentary interruption as a chance to correct her expression. The hint of sadness disappeared only to be replaced with indifference.

 

“In Greece? Was that it?”

 

“Did someone say Greece?” Wynonna appeared again her timing uncharacteristically impeccable. Waverly didn’t feel entirely steady in the situation and having Wynonna around was comforting, as it always was.

 

Waverly excused herself and dipped into the kitchen, exhaling as she did.

 

~*~

 

“So where is our daughter?”

 

Mark sat back at the table, clearly pleased with his meal. He raised one eyebrow, an expression Nicole made occasionally, and Waverly found herself smiling at the mention of Nicole. She could see Wynonna’s smirk already.

 

“She’s testifying in the big city this week. It’s a high profile case and the lawyers have her held up day and night,” Waverly said, unable to conceal her pride.

 

“Can you believe it Mark? Remember when she went joyriding in your car and had to do community service for six weeks?” Karen shook her head.

 

“Wait…what?” Wynonna who had been half-paying attention all night was suddenly riveted.

 

“Karen sent her to Church Camp. Nicole wasn’t a fan.”

 

“This is the best day of my life,” Wynonna whispered.

 

The image of a young Nicole speeding down the highway was alluring and Waverly bit her lip, trying not lose track of the conversation.

 

“We just never imaged she’d choose to be…what she is,” Karen shrugged.

 

“Certainly didn’t get any of that from us,” Mark said, “Besides, Wynonna, you don’t seem like the type to hang around cops?”

 

“Trust me, I’m as surprised as you are.”

 

“But Nicole is a _great_ cop, she really wants to help people and take care of the community and she does! She works so hard and she’s so _good_ and…”

 

“Waves, I’m gonna puke,” Wynonna stood, grabbing her plate as she did.

 

Mark folded his arms across his chest.

 

“It’s not what we imagined,” he said and Karen nodded in silent agreement.

 

Waverly wasn’t sure how to respond. And she wasn’t sure why she _had_ to defend Nicole to Nicole’s own parents. Shouldn’t they know how wonderful Nicole was? Shouldn’t they be the people who understood that the most?

 

“Whisky?” Wynonna slid back into her chair, waving a bottle in one hand.

 

“No, thanks,” Waverly said, but Karen and Mark eagerly accepted a glass.

 

“Are you two cops?” Mark asked.

 

“Ha! No…I mean, not anymore, or…” Wynonna tilted her head and Waverly decided to cut in.

 

“We’re investigators. Detectives…sort of.”

 

“What do you investigate?”

 

“Ummm…stuff? Things?” Wynonna poured herself a second glass.

 

“We deal in a lot of antiquities,” Waverly said.

 

“Oh! How marvellous! We must go antiquing while we’re here!” Karen said.

 

“That would be great!” Waverly smiled, relieved to find some common ground.

 

“And your parents?” Marks’ question hung in the air between the Earp sisters.

 

“Daddy died. Mama is…where is she now?” Wynonna asked.

 

“She’s on the rodeo circuit, but she comes home for holidays,” Waverly said, “and my dad is umm…he died.”

 

“Oh, different dads?” Karen said, “I supposed your colouring is different, but the cheekbones…”

 

“And what did your fathers do?”

 

Waverly and Wynonna exchanged a second glance.

 

“Sheriff,” Wynonna said, “and professional alcoholic.”

 

“My dad was…uh…in the church? Big…big in the church.”

 

“That’s lovely! _You’re_ so lovely!” Karen reached out for Waverly’s hand and squeezed.

 

“Before I forget, does anyone have a grinder?” Mark unceremoniously dropped a baggy of weed on the table that he’d pulled from his jacket pocket. Waverly released Karen’s hand in surprise.

 

“Oh, boy, ummm…”

 

“I do, but…uh…Waves?” Wynonna paused, her knee hitting Waverly’s under the table.

 

“It’s just…Nicole is Sherriff and…”

 

“It’s legal! Don’t tell me Nicole is off the stuff. What a square,” Mark turned his focus to Wynonna.

 

“No, but definitely not inside and…”

 

“Yeah, we’re not really huge on it these days. With Alice around and stuff,” Wynonna said.

 

“But when Alice is sleeping…” Mark’s smile revealed that he thought he had an ally in Wynonna. And it was true that the Earp household occasionally liked to partake in a little late-night pot. But there were unspoken rules. Never in the house. Never on nights when Alice was staying Wynonna. And never when Nicole said no.

 

“Well, if Al is at my place, I want to be sharp all night, you know? In case she needs me?”

 

Waverly’s heart warmed hearing her sister speak so nonchalantly about parenting. She knew that Wynonna often doubted herself, but Wynonna had proven to be a good mom. A great mom. It made Waverly proud.

 

“Oh, we never believed in bedtime,” Karen said, drawing Waverly’s thoughts from her sister.

 

“What do you mean?” Waverly asked.

 

“Nicole just put herself to bed when she was tired. Half the time we found her outside on the porch! Remember that, Mark?”

 

“But what about bedtime stories and cuddles and checking in the middle of the night?” Waverly loved that time with Alice. It was something she hadn’t had as a child and she cherished spoiling her niece with extra books and blankets and bubbles.

 

“No, no. We were very firm. Nighttime was our time.”

 

“Work-life balance,” Mark said with a wink.

 

As the small group cleaned up from dinner, as Mark and Wynonna chatted about a distant Greek island and Karen sat back still nursing a whisky, Waverly thoughts about Nicole’s nightmares and how often she woke in the night to her wife screaming. She thought about Nicole as a child alone in the dark with her dreams.

 

She thought about Nicole alone and shivered despite the warm spring evening.

 

~*~

A cry in the dark tore Waverly from her deep sleep. It was a wordless call, an untethered scream, but it was so familiar to Waverly that she turned, not yet fully awake, and reached out.

 

“Baby, Nicole, you’re okay,” she mumbled, eyes blinking heavily as she forced herself to wake up.

 

Nicole lay in the bed, still dressed in her uniform, but she twitched and turned sharply and Waverly recognized the movements. In the nightmare, Nicole was trying to run. In reality, Nicole thrashed a little on the bed and Waverly rested her palm against Nicole’s stomach, exposed where her shirt had come loose from Nicole’s pants.

 

“Nicole,” Waverly hummed again, lightly dragging her hand against a soft, warm tummy.

 

Nicole awoke suddenly, pushing herself up on her elbows. She looked around the room once, breathed in, and then lowered herself again.

 

“Sorry,” she said. She apologized every time.

 

“No sorries,” Waverly answered, unable to contain the grin spreading across her face. Nicole made her chest feel warm and the bed feel right. She was nearly giddy to have her wife with her, delighted by Nicole’s very presence. And even though Nicole was sleepy and a little bit confused, Waverly heart felt too big in that moment.

 

“You’re home,” Waverly said, pressing her face into Nicole’s neck. She inhaled and smiled and sighed when she felt Nicole’s warm palm land on her bare arm.

 

“The lawyers wouldn’t stop talking,” Nicole yawned, “I thought about staying over at the station, but I missed you, plus I have to leave so early tomorrow.”

 

“I missed you too, baby,” Waverly kissed her wife’s cheek and her forehead and then reached up to start unbuttoning her shirt.

 

“This looks very uncomfortable, Sheriff Haught.”

 

“It is,” Nicole did nothing to help Waverly. She lay back, eyes half closed, and let Waverly unbutton the shirt. It was always a little surprising when Waverly found a lacy Victoria’s Secret number under the practical uniform top. But even in the darkness of the room, she recognized the pretty, fuchsia bra and licked her lips.

 

“You want pyjamas?”

 

“I dunno.” A sleepy Nicole was cute and just a little bit helpless. Waverly loved it.

 

“Do you wanna be naked?” Waverly had already sat up and was busy pulling Nicole’s pants down her legs.

 

Nicole shrugged, but raised herself on her elbows just enough to wiggle out of her shirt. Waverly helped with the bra and in seconds, Nicole was lying back in her underwear. She rolled over to face Waverly, pressing their foreheads together and casually slinging one arm around Waverly’s body.

 

“Sorry I left you alone with my parents,” Nicole said, frowning.

 

“It was fine, babe, honestly they were fine,” Waverly rubbed her nose against Nicole’s.

 

“Be honest…”

 

“Your dad and Wynonna went outside to smoke up, but otherwise…”

 

“Of course they did,” Nicole sighed and shook her head, “did they say why they’re here?”

 

The question struck Waverly as odd. She reached for Nicole’s face and wiggled back on the pillow so she could look at her wife.

 

“They’re here to see you!”

 

“Did they say that?” Nicole turned her head to kiss Waverly’s palm.

 

“Well, no, but why else would they be here, silly?”

 

Nicole flipped onto her back.

 

“My dad might want to buy the Homestead right out from under us. Or maybe my mom’s latest guru told her to come here? I guarantee it’s not to see me,” Nicole sounded so resigned that it made Waverly’s heart hurt.

 

“Okay, but this could be good? They can get to know Purgatory and me and see how amazing you are?” Waverly kissed Nicole’s shoulder.

 

“You want them to like you,” Nicole teased.

 

“Well, yeah!”

 

“Don’t worry. They’ll like you. And Wynonna. It’s me they don’t like.”

 

Nicole rolled over again before Waverly had a chance to respond. Her wife snuggled and pressed against Waverly’s side and slipped one leg between Waverly’s thighs.

 

Waverly wanted to say that _of course_ Nicole’s parents liked her. _Of course_ they did. Except Waverly knew better than most that parents were complicated. She knew that the people who should protect and love you could be cruel and distant. It was just hard to imagine that someone like Nicole had come from that place of hurt. Because Nicole was love and light and whatever darkness dwelled inside came from Bulshar’s fire. At least that’s what Waverly always believed.

 

But Nicole had squished her face into Waverly’s throat and there was a heavy hand settling itself underneath Waverly’s tank top and Nicole was sleeping and cuddling and didn’t need Waverly to wake her for reassurances. Instead Waverly settled against Nicole, resting her cheek against the auburn hair that smelled like vanilla, and let herself fall asleep too.

 

Because if anyone could change Mark and Karen’s mind it was Waverly. She was sure of it.


	2. Chapter 2

The bed was empty when Waverly woke up the next morning, but she knew Nicole was still in the room. She could hear her wife moving quietly, shuffling across the carpet, grumbling to herself. For a second, Waverly forgot that it was the day of the trial and that Nicole’s parents were in their guest-room. She kept her eyes closed and inhaled the scent of their bedroom and smiled in drowsy comfort.

 

And then she remembered and sprang up in bed.

 

“Oh shit, are you ready!” She yelped, opening her eyes to the sight of Nicole standing at the foot of the bed.

 

For her part, Nicole was _very_ ready, and Waverly’s sleepy confusion was quickly replaced with another feeling entirely.

 

Nicole was dressed in a smartly tailored blue suit. She already had her black dress shoes on, and the crisp, white shirt beneath the navy blazer fit her perfectly. She stood before their mirror, doing up the top button on her shirt and then undoing it, mumbling to herself, until her eyes caught Waverly’s in the reflection.

 

“Up or down?” She asked, turning and pointing at her shirt.

 

Waverly blinked once and then again and then squeezed her thighs together underneath the blankets.

 

“Dd…down, definitely down, if it’s up it’ll just bug you all day,” she said, swallowing the soft whimper when Nicole obeyed, leaving a tantalizing patch of skin on display.

 

Nicole looked professional and smart and intensely well put together. Waverly wanted to climb her like a tree.

 

“Feels weird not to be in uniform,” Nicole took one final look at herself in the mirror before approaching the bed.

 

“They said it sways the jury though, right?” Waverly wasn’t necessarily interested in the discussion, but she wanted to be supportive and Nicole needed her to be sweet and interested and not humping one of those thighs which is what Waverly really felt like doing.

 

“Apparently? I don’t know. I’m nervous,” Nicole said.

 

Waverly rolled onto her knees, bringing herself face to face with Nicole who stood right at the edge of the bed.

 

“Awww, baby, you’re going to be amazing. What can I do?”

 

“Kiss me?” It was a little bit needy and a little bit cheeky and Waverly grinned before leaning forward, pressing her lips to Nicole’s. She let Nicole guide them, let herself feel the slide of Nicole’s mouth against hers and then the wetness of the tip of Nicole’s tongue against her bottom lip.

 

“Haven’t brushed my teeth,” Waverly mumbled into the kiss.

 

“Don’t care.” Nicole lightly rested her hands on Waverly’s hips.

 

“I wish I could come with you,” Waverly leaned back just a little to rest her forehead against Nicole’s.

 

“Closed courtroom, babe. Besides, it’s going to be boring.”

 

“Still…”

 

“Hey,” Nicole said, raising one hand to show off the silver wedding ring around her finger, “you’re always with me.”

 

“Hmm…about that…”

 

Waverly undid one more button on Nicole’s shirt, careful not to mess up the outfit. She leaned in, picking a spot, the swell of Nicole’s breast, on the left, close to her heart, and without warning she bit down. Lightly. She heard Nicole’s sharp intake of breath, she felt Nicole’s hands squeeze her hips, and she nibbled, purposely licking the skin as she did.

 

When she pulled back, she was pleased to see the bloom of red against the spot on Nicole’s chest. She knew it would bruise a little, she knew Nicole would feel it all day. Waverly fixed the loosened button and wrapped her arms around Nicole’s shoulders.

 

“You are so bad,” Nicole said, all smiles.

 

“Full of ideas. You know me.”

 

“Yeah. I do.”

 

Nicole kissed her again. Harder. Waverly was delighted that Nicole’s anxiety had turned into lust and need and playfulness.

 

“How long do we have?” Waverly managed to speak, feeling herself slightly breathless.

 

“An hour…I think?”

 

“I don’t want to mess up your suit, but…”

 

Nicole was suddenly out of Waverly’s arms. She had taken a full step back, far enough that Waverly could no longer reach her.

 

“Hey!” Waverly folded her arms and huffed.

 

Nicole slid her hands into her pockets and licked her lips.

 

“Don’t want to mess up the suit,” she teased.

 

“You’re so mean!”

 

“Maybe. But _maybe_ it’s better if I just watch. For now.”

 

“Oh?” Waverly liked this game.

 

“Stay on your knees,” Nicole said.

 

Waverly bit her lip but obeyed.

 

“You want to watch?” Waverly took a moment to toy with the hem of her oversized PPD t-shirt. Nicole nodded, the tension between them thick.

 

“You want me to show you what I have under here?” Waverly raised the t-shirt just a little.

 

“I know what you have under there. I felt you against my leg all night.” Nicole’s voice was low. Edgy.

 

Waverly raised the t-shirt again, holding it against her tummy, letting Nicole get a good view of the wet curls between her thighs.

 

“You like?” She asked, making no move to touch herself. _Yet_.

 

Nicole nodded.

 

“How should I touch?”

 

Waverly _really_ liked this game. She liked letting Nicole have control and she had a sense that her wife’s nerves were all about a lack of control. Nicole couldn’t control the outcome of the trial. She couldn’t control what the defence attorneys would ask her on the stand. She couldn’t even control the fact that her parents were downstairs. So Waverly was going to let her control _this_. She was going to let her have every single bit of control.

 

“I wan…”

 

“NICOLE RAYLEIGH HAUGHT GET DOWN HERE THIS MINUTE!”

 

Nicole visibly flinched at the sound of her mother’s shout. Her shoulders hovered somewhere close to her ears and Waverly was already half-way out the door, bathrobe in hand, before Nicole made it out of the room. Waverly’s heart beat loudly, all the blood that had been wonderfully rushing between her legs now felt like it was trying to flood her chest and she deeply regretted not grabbing her shotgun before taking the stairs.

 

“Karen, are you okay?” Waverly stepped off the stairs first, rounding the corner expecting to find Nicole’s mom fending off a demon or the leprechaun they’d had chained in an outhouse since St. Patrick’s Day. Instead, Karen Haught was standing on a kitchen chair, pointing furiously towards the new bedroom at the back of the house.

 

“What is that thing?” Karen screeched. Nicole looked from her mom to the backroom and then rolled her eyes.

 

“That’s my cat, mom,” she said.

 

“You know I’m horribly allergic, Nicole!”

 

“Well, you didn’t tell me you were coming so I’m sorry for owning a cat!”

 

Mark peeked his head out of the kitchen, coffee already in hand.

 

“Put it away, Nicole, you know how she gets the sniffles.”

 

“It’s okay!” Waverly stepped up, interrupting before Nicole’s face turned any redder, “I’ll put Calamity upstairs. No problem at all.”

 

She darted to the yellow room and scooped Calamity Jane into her arms. The cat was big, _fat_ even – though they preferred to call her chubby – and Waverly huffed a little as she carted Calamity up the stairs and away from the still arguing Haught family.

 

As she placed Calamity into their bedroom, Waverly briefly wondered if Nicole had subconsciously bought the biggest cat she could find, knowing full well that her mother was allergic. Either way, Calamity Jane seemed just as pleased hiding under their bed as she did in the big, empty yellow room. Waverly took a moment to pop into the bathroom and shove a toothbrush in her mouth. Her heart was still racing and she had to stare at herself in the mirror and gently chide her horny brain.

 

“Get with the program, Earp,” she mumbled, spitting toothpaste into the sink. By the time she’d finished with her teeth and slipped into a sweater, Waverly heard familiar voices from downstairs and quickly shut her bedroom door, lest Calamity Jane make an escape.

 

Wynonna and Doc were in the kitchen with Alice in tow, and Nicole seemed less angry as she sat at the table, quietly sipping coffee.

 

“Aunty Waverly?” Alice said as Waverly walked into the kitchen, her little head resting on the table.

 

“Yes, my love?” Waverly placed a quick kiss on top of Nicole’s head and then circled around to Alice.

 

“Waffle emergency.” The little girl was sleepy and wrapped in a blanket, but still managed to steal banana slices from the plate in front of Nicole. Nicole quietly edged her plate towards Alice, a soft smile on her features.

 

“Definitely. Waffle emergency it is,” Waverly said, taking her place next to Wynonna near the kitchen sink.

 

Mark and Karen sat at the table too, Karen still looking quite cross, Mark blissfully unaware as he flipped through something interesting on his phone.

 

“Red, you set?” Wynonna asked. Nicole looked up from her own coffee mug and nodded.

 

“As I’ll ever be.”

 

Waverly smiled at the sound of confidence in Nicole’s voice.

 

“What’s the trial about?” Mark lowered his phone and Waverly turned a little to check in with Nicole. The Haught family seemed always on the edge of an argument. Waverly was ready to dive in with a spatula if need be.

 

“Drug ring. We set up an undercover operation here in Purgatory to catch the dealer.”

 

“Drugs? Bad stuff or just fun stuff?”

 

Alice perked her head up at this. Doc grimaced. Waverly noted his sunglasses and drawn look. She really hoped that Mark hadn’t cut himself while shaving recently…

 

“Bad stuff. Lead to some really awful…” Nicole paused looking nervously towards Alice, but Karen rolled her eyes.

 

“Spit it out, Nicole, no need to be dramatic!” Her voice was airy, joking even, but Wavery frowned. It was needlessly cruel.

 

“What’s _dramatic_?” Alice asked.

 

“It’s you when you refuse to take a bath,” Wynonna said, smirking.

 

“But, Mama, there’s sharks in the water!”

 

“I swam with sharks once,” Nicole leaned towards Alice and Waverly was relieved for the temporary break in tension. She was quickly trying to keep track of each and every interaction.

 

Mark was interested in Nicole, but in a reserved way, almost as if he knew he should ask questions, but wasn’t actually concerned with the answers. Karen, on the other hand, looked at Nicole with constant confusion on her features. Everything Nicole said made Karen’s eyebrows furrow, like Nicole was speaking a different language and Karen was desperately trying to make sense of it.

 

Except whatever language Nicole spoke, Waverly spoke too. And she kept coming back to confusion over why Nicole’s parents seemed so disapproving, so distant. Nicole was sitting at the kitchen table, vibrant and healthy, kind and affectionate with Alice – it was beautiful, but Mark’s focus on his phone and Karen’s frown disrupted everything.

 

“ _What?_ ” Alice looked Nicole up and down.

 

“Yep. Tiger sharks. They can be really dangerous, but I was careful and they were so cool! I’ll show you pictures.”

 

“Auntie Nicole, can we get married when I get big?” Alice sighed and Wynonna shook her head, stifling a groan.

 

“Well, you’ll have to chat about that with Auntie Waves,” Nicole laughed, pressing a kiss to Alice’s forehead.

 

It was only when the porch door swung open minutes later that Nicole moved from Alice’s side. Nedly walked in, Stetson in hand, and startled when he saw the crowd in the kitchen.

 

“Sheriff,” Nicole said, rising from her seat.

 

“Sheriff,” he said back, nodding at his former deputy.

 

“Hi, Sheriff!” Alice waved and Nedley waved back, unable to keep the smile off his gruff features. He had a soft spot for the Gibson girls.

 

“Sheriff? I thought you were Sheriff?” Mark stood, offering his hand to Nedley. Waverly did not miss Nedley’s hesitancy.

 

“Nicole was my deputy, best I ever had,” Nedley shook Mark’s hand.

 

“I’m Nicole’s dad, Mark!”

 

“Yeah, I remember you,” Nedley’s tone implied that he was far from impressed.

 

“Oh? Have we…”

 

Waverly swallowed hard and wondered why time had slowed. Mark held Nedley’s hand, looking at him confused. Nicole had lowered her head and both hands were balled into fists on the table. Waverly crossed the space, unable to stay away from Nicole’s side. She slipped one hand into Nicole’s hair, gently playing with the soft strands at the nape of Nicole’s neck and was about to speak when Karen raised one hand and rested it on Mark’s.

 

“He’s the police officer, from when your brother…”

 

Mark startled and for the first time Waverly saw him lose his charming, unaffected façade.

 

“Ah. Right. It’s been a long time.”

 

Nedley made a noise that sounded roughly like a _harrumph_.

 

“Okay, time to go?” Nicole finally moved, dislodging Waverly’s hand as she did.

 

“No cop suit?” Mark’s face shifted, his mask of indifference firmly back in place. Karen pursed her lips and said nothing.

 

“Not on duty,” Nicole said, “plus the lawyers say it sways the jury?”

 

“Against you?” Mark smirked.

 

“We need to go too,” Wynonna said, interrupting the tense interaction. Alice stirred at her mother’s voice, lifting her sleepy head.

 

“Me too?” She asked.

 

“No, goober, you’re gonna hang out with Auntie Waves today, okay?” Wynonna leaned down, planting a kiss on Alice’s head.

 

The little girl looked anxious, but nodded solemnly.

 

“Cuz you have to go get daddy’s food?” She said.

 

Doc forced a grin. His gums had receded.

 

“That is correct, little darling, but we shall return tonight.”

 

“And we’re going to the flea market!” Waverly kept her voice enthusiastic, ignoring the increasingly complex tangle of interactions in her kitchen. She hoped Karen and Mark didn’t notice how pale Doc looked or how strange his teeth appeared in the morning light. “Daddy’s food” was code for Wynonna and Doc meeting their contact for bagged blood half-way across the county. It was an inconvenient and tense situation and Waverly did not want her in-laws asking any questions. The flea market was a perfect distraction for Alice while her parents were away.

 

“Hey, deputy? Can you make sure Auntie Waves stays safe for me?” Nicole tucked a stray, dark lock behind Alice’s ear. The little girl perked up at this.

 

“Uh huh!”

 

“And do you think you could bring me a little present?” Nicole handed her niece a few loonies. In Alice’s eyes it may as well have been a treasure chest.

 

“Mama I’m rich!” She squealed. Wynonna laughed as she shrugged into her jacket.

 

“Flea market? I’d love to come!” Karen set down the newspaper and looked at Waverly expectantly.

 

“Of course! That would be wonderful!” Waverly could hear how squeaky her own voice sounded. Nicole raised an eyebrow in her direction.

 

“Mind if I stay here? I need your wifi…business meetings all day,” Mark grumbled, eyes still focused on the phone.

 

“Sure, no problem,” Waverly said, feeling slightly relieved that she only had to deal with Nicole’s mother.

 

Doc and Wynonna left first, waving goodbye to Alice and assuring Waverly that they would be back by the evening. Nedley took it as his cue to leave, as well.

 

“I’ll meet you at the car,” Nedley said, stepping off the porch. With Alice back inside the house and Karen and Mark still seated with their coffees, Waverly and Nicole finally had a minute alone.

 

“Hey, you’re going to be amazing,” Waverly said, wrapping her arms around Nicole’s shoulders. Nicole smiled down at her and then leaned in to give Waverly a soft, quick kiss.

 

“Love you, Baby!” She called, following Nedley down the stairs.

 

“Love you too! Text me!” Waverly waved to her wife and watched as Nedley’s car disappeared from view. She had no doubt that Nicole would be fine, but she was naturally anxious for her. The morning air was cool and smelled like last night’s rain and Waverly closed her eyes, appreciating the momentary silence. She thought of Nicole and only Nicole and then she turned because Alice was waiting for waffles and Waverly didn’t want Alice to wait or want for anything. Even breakfast.

 

~*~

Waverly ignored her compulsion to check her phone. Again.

 

The flea market was busy, and she wanted to keep an eye on Alice, but she also wanted to know how Nicole was doing. Except there was also Karen to contend with so Waverly kept her phone in her bag and assured herself that Nicole was fine and there was no need to worry.

 

The sky was a perfect Purgatory blue and Waverly reminded herself to be present. She loved the flea market, she loved time with Alice, and even though she was still fighting a headache, she smiled at the feel of Alice’s sticky hand in her own.

 

“Maybe this one?” Alice’s high, sweet voice interrupted Waverly’s thoughts and she looked down at her niece who was holding a chipped, toy police car in the palm of her hand.

 

“For Auntie Nicole?” Waverly asked.

 

“Or this?” Alice set the cruiser down and picked up an ambulance instead.

 

“An ambulance?” Waverly grimaced.

 

“Cuz Auntie Nicole has to go in one sometimes?” Alice shrugged and Waverly wished the Christmas werewolf incident was less memorable for the little girl.

 

“Nicole in an ambulance?” Karen peaked over Waverly’s shoulder, setting down the candlesticks she’d had in her hands.

 

“Oh, she’s just joking,” Waverly said nervously, “maybe the police car, sweetie? Auntie Nicole will love that.”

 

“Okay!” Alice handed a loonie to the vendor. He gave her back nine shiny dimes and she looked like she’d just won the lottery. She handed the toy car and her tiny pile of money to Waverly and then pointed at the nearby playground.

 

“Please?”

 

“Okay, but no running off – just the playground.”

 

Alice nodded and took off sprinting. Waverly and Karen followed slowly behind her.

 

“Nicole was always coming home with scraped knees and bruised elbows,” Karen said. She looked uncomfortable, but Waverly was intrigued.

 

“Hasn’t changed much! Will you tell me some stories about when she was little? I’d love to hear them!” Waverly sat down on a small bench across from the playground. Karen sat beside her.

 

“She was needy,” Karen said, “Band-Aids, juice…it was worse after…”

 

“The forest fire?” Waverly asked. Karen visibly bristled.

 

“It was a tragedy, of course it was, but there’s no use in dwelling on the past. We encouraged her to move on, but she’s stubborn.”

 

Waverly grit her teeth. Because Nicole had suffered for years, she was still suffering, and even though Nicole lived her life in service of others, even though her wife was joy and light, the darkness came in the night, a darkness that would likely never fade.

 

“But…the nightmares…” Waverly began.

 

Karen waved her hand dismissively.

 

“The therapist said mind over matter.”

 

“She’s so strong, Karen. For me, for our family, for the town. You should be proud,” Waverly said. Karen furrowed her brow and sighed heavily.

 

“I want to…I…I’m trying…”

 

Waverly turned, heart beating a little faster because maybe she was finally getting through to Nicole’s mom. Maybe this was the moment, here in the midst of a roadside flea market.

 

Except Karen shook her head roughly, as if swallowing back whatever it was that she wanted to say. Before Waverly could prompt her for a response, however, Alice came running, calling her name.

 

“Auntie Waverly!” The little girl tripped a little on the pebbles underneath her feet, but managed to make her way to Waverly and fall into her aunt’s arms.

 

“What’s up, Alice?”

 

“I think we should go home now,” Alice looked into Waverly’s face, her little features suddenly serious.

 

“Why, kiddo? You were having fun? And we still have to look through all the stalls over there…” Waverly indicated over Alice’s shoulder with her chin.

 

“No, I think we should go home,” Alice nodded along to her own words, her hands playing with the material of Waverly’s light denim jacket.

 

“Did something happen or…”

 

“I want to go home!” Tears welled in Alice’s eyes and Waverly folded her into a tight hug.

 

“Is she alright?” Karen sounded less than enthused and Waverly’s patience with her mother-in-law was waning. She was trying so hard to make Karen happy, but she didn’t appreciate the disinterest in Karen’s voice when it came to Alice.

 

“She’s fine, just a little separation anxiety.”

 

“Well the best cure for that is more separation!” Karen stood, the smile on her face not reaching her eyes.

 

“No…that’s no…”

 

“Come, now! Coddling will only make it worse!”

 

Karen’s cheery voice and false joviality worsened Waverly’s headache. Alice was practically crying in her arms and Karen wanted to ignore it? To let Alice continue in pain? Waverly rubbed circles on Alice’s back and tried to take a deep, centering breath.

 

“Karen, go ahead without us. We’ll be right over.”

 

Karen shook her head and shrugged before practically running away. Waverly was relieved to see her go.

 

“Hey, Alice, can we use some words, honey?” Waverly gently pried Alice’s arms away from her neck and settled the girl on her lap.

 

“Are we gonna go home?” Alice sniffled.

 

“Of course, sweetie, but not for a little while yet.”

 

“But…where are mama and daddy?”

 

The transition from Gus to Wynonna had gone mostly smoothly. Alice was young enough to form strong bonds, but there was a scar, a forever pain that would likely never quite leave her. She was a happy, well-adjusted child who knew more love than she knew what to do with. But being away from the Homestead for long periods of time frightened her, as if being away was permanent, as if she’d never see home again.

 

But like most issues on the Earp Homestead, Alice’s anxiety was a project they were all working on together. Sleepovers with Nicole and Waverly helped Alice feel safe while away from Wynonna and Doc. And field trips that were increasingly long in length helped too. There was no doubt in Waverly’s mind that Alice would be ready for school the next year. Her niece was strong and brave and her anxiety did not lessen those facts, if anything, it made her even more extraordinary in Waverly’s eyes.

 

But she wasn’t about to let her niece be afraid. And she wasn’t about to take the advice of a woman who could barely look Alice in the eye.

 

“Mama and daddy had to go on a little trip, but they’re going to be home for dinner tonight,” Waverly said. Alice’s tears were beginning to dry.

 

“When’s dinner?”

 

Waverly reached for her phone and showed Alice the digital display.

 

“See this number?”

 

“Uh huh.”

 

“When this turns into a 5, mama and daddy will be home. But until then, you and me are gonna have some ice cream and we’re gonna go look at those pretty shoes over there and maybe we can find some books?” Waverly wasn’t technically bribing Alice, but she also wanted to make sure that Alice knew that crying wouldn’t automatically fix all of her problems. Crying was good and healthy, but Waverly also understood that Alice’s tears were temporary. That her little scare would go away once she felt safe again. And judging from the way her face lit up at the mention of books, everything was going to be okay.

 

“Books?” Alice asked.

 

“Yep!”

 

“Comics? I want pictures!”

 

“Should we go treasure hunting, my little love?”

 

Alice bounced off of Waverly’s lap and pulled her aunt to her feet.

 

“Treasure!”

 

Waverly took Alice’s hand and held on tight.

 

~*~

 

The drive back to the Homestead was tense, mainly because Waverly could not bring herself to make small talk with Karen. Instead, Waverly kept her mouth firmly closed, swallowing down the fury she felt towards her mother in law.

 

She didn’t like Karen. It was an ugly feeling. But she did not like Karen. And for Waverly, who tried to find the best in everyone, it was an uncomfortable realization.

 

Karen, she had realized that afternoon, did not like Alice. It was in the way she looked at the little girl – the false smiles, the unasked for advice, the lack of patience. That would have been enough to set Waverly permanent against her. But when Waverly realized that Karen’s behaviour was what Nicole lived with, what she had faced everyday…the anger in Waverly’s belly made her jaw shake.

 

Waverly kept her eyes on the road, only occasionally glancing in the rear-view mirror to make sure Alice was okay. Her niece was happily sitting in the back seat, a tattered comic in her hand. Alice’s eyes grew heavy, no doubt the result of an afternoon of sun and ice cream, and Waverly was so proud of the little girl. She had faced her fears, she had expressed herself clearly, and she had made it through the day with a smile on her face.

 

The sun was low in the sky when Waverly drove into the driveway and the corners of her lips pulled up as she recognized the familiar blue truck parked next to the barn.

 

“Hey, Alice?” She said, reaching behind her to playfully shake the little girl’s leg.

 

“Hmmm?” Came the sleepy response.

 

“Guess who’s home?”

 

Alice rubbed her eyes one and then looked out the window.

 

“Can I go?” She practically yelled and Waverly nodded, calling out a “be careful” as the girl unbuckled herself and hopped out the door. Karen mumbled something about Mark and then Waverly was alone in the car.

 

She took a moment to exhale, her eyes focused on the Homestead. Inside Wynonna and Doc were likely reuniting with Alice. There was food to prepare and preparations for the work week and a cat that needed feeding.

 

But the sun was beginning to set over the mountains and everything was gold and purple and still. Waverly stepped out of the car and turned away from her house, away from her life, and gazed upwards, allowing herself to feel the weight of the peaks just beyond her land.

 

She breathed in, the air smelling of fresh grass and stone and dust. _Dust_. Which meant…

 

A car pulled up to the edge of the property line and stopped long enough for Nicole to climb out.

 

Waverly watched as her wife spoke briefly to Nedley and then waved when the car pulled away. Nicole shrugged out of her jacket and even from a distance, Waverly could see her roll up her sleeves and toss the jacket over her shoulder.

 

The evening sun cast Nicole in slight shadow, but the jeweled light of the mountains caught her hair, making it shimmer in amber tones as she walked. It was then that Nicole caught sight of Waverly. It was then that her walk turned into a sprint.

 

Waverly found herself moving faster too, drawn to the woman jogging towards her.

 

And then they were together again. Waverly’s arms found Nicole’s shoulders, her hands found the back of Nicole’s head, her fingers tangled in the soft hairs at the back of Nicole’s neck. Nicole’s hands settled on Waverly’s hips and then Waverly was pulled in, her face pressed into Nicole’s neck.

 

She could hear Nicole breathing and birdsong and the wind rustling through the long grass beyond their land.

 

“Hi, baby,” Nicole said, making no effort to move from their embrace.

 

“Hi, love,” Waverly said back, equally content to stay put.

 

“My parents are in the house, right?” Nicole’s voice was mocking grave.

 

“Yes. Unless Alice has run them off.”

 

“Alice?” Nicole leaned back just a little. Waverly took the opportunity to press a chaste kiss to her wife’s lips.

 

“Your mom has some _interesting_ parenting tips, let’s just leave it at that,” Waverly said, not wanting to ruin the moment. Nicole’s eyes were so dark in the fading light.

 

“What happened? Is everything okay? Do I need to…”

 

“Shhhh,” Waverly said, kissing Nicole again. She pressed into it, teasing Nicole’s bottom lip with her tongue.

 

“How did it go?” Waverly. Knew that the second they stepped into the house, their time alone would be gone. She was being selfish keeping everyone waiting, but she didn’t care.

 

“I think okay, glad it’s over. I just hope the jury does the right thing,” Nicole said, bumping her nose lightly into Waverly’s forehead. They were nuzzling against each other, Waverly could have laughed at how ridiculous it likely looked, but she didn’t want to stop either. Nicole smelled so good and her skin was so soft and her baby had been so stressed. For the first time in weeks, Nicole was breathing a little easier.

 

“I’m sure they will, baby. I’m so proud of you. I don’t tell you enough.”

 

Nicole shrugged a little. Waverly could tell by the sudden heat against her cheek from Nicole’s skin that Nicole was blushing.

 

“I had so many celebratory plans for tonight,” Waverly continued, finally removing her face from Nicole’s neck, “and none of them involved your parents in our house.”

 

“I will kick them out,” Nicole said with such severity that Waverly laughed.

 

“No, no…”

 

“I’ll do it. I will get my gun and I will kick them out. Out of our house. The town. The damn country.”

 

“Nicole!”

 

“Rain check on those plans?” Nicole asked. Waverly took Nicole’s hand and kissed her knuckles.

 

“Many, many rain checks. A lifetime of rain checks.”

 

“I like the sound of that.”

 

They walked hand in hand through the gate, their backs turned to the mountains. Someone inside the house turned on the porchlights and for a brief second, Waverly could pretend that they were walking into warmth and comfort.

 

It was a temporary fantasy.

 

~*~

 

The goodwill of last night’s dinner had given away to suspicious resignation.

 

For the second time since their arrival, Mark and Karen monopolized the dinner conversation, but this time, Waverly was less interesting in appeasing them. Mark was well into his third whiskey and Karen had broken into their wine reserves and while Wynonna and Doc could easily keep up, Nicole was busy moving a potato from one side of her plate to another.

 

Waverly took a long sip of water in an attempt to keep quiet. The carefree relief of their reunion outside had given way to Nicole’s tense shoulders and permanent frown.

 

“So explain this to me again,” Mark said, leaning towards Doc and Wynonna, “your aunt raised the kiddo for the first few years?”

 

“Yeah,” Wynonna said. She was smiling, but her eyes were cautious. Doc, on the other hand, was not smiling at all. Waverly could tell from the set of his jaw that he was seconds away from pulling a gun or departing for the porch and the comforts of a cigarillo. Only Alice playing quietly in the living room likely kept him seated.

 

“See that sounds like an incredibly arrangement! Kids are no fun until they’re older anyway. You should have taken advantage of that situation for as long as you could!” Mark laughed, clapping Doc on the shoulder.

 

“Dad, what the hell?” Nicole finally spoke, eyes wide with embarrassment and anger.

 

“What? You loved being away from us!” Mark took another sip of whiskey.

 

“ _Loved_ is an understatement! You used to beg for sleepovers. Four years old and you wanted to go to Uncle Robbie’s _forever_ ,” Karen said, raising her voice a little in mock imitation of a small child.

 

Waverly felt nauseas again. She reached for Nicole, settling her hand on her wife’s knee.

 

“Listen, you do you, but I’m all about raising my own kid,” Wynonna said. She was angry. Waverly internally sighed, wondering why she had to fix every problem herself.

 

“Karen, did you enjoy the antique market?” She tried, but Mark wasn’t finished. He waved his hand at her, silencing her, and the leg beneath her palm tensed.

 

“Don’t do that,” Nicole said, lowly.

 

“Do what?” Mark asked.

 

“Don’t do that thing with your hand at Waverly. Mom may not mind, but you won’t do that to my wife.”

 

“This one is always so serious,” Mark laughed again.

 

“Speaking of serious,” Nicole said, setting down her napkin, “I don’t have to go into the station on Saturday. Do you want to go to the memorial then?”

 

If Waverly’s attempt to change the topic had failed, Nicole’s question brought the temperature in the room down below freezing. Mark looked like he’d swallowed something wrong and Karen’s head turned so fast that Waverly worried slightly about her neck.

 

“Memorial?” Karen asked. She was playing dumb. Waverly wanted to stab her mother-in-law with a fork.

 

“The forest fire. For Uncle Robby and Aunt Cindy? The people who raised me until I was six…”

 

“Now, Nicole, come on tha…”

 

“You don’t want to see where they died? Your own brother?” Nicole rested both fists on the table. Waverly went from wanting to murder her in-laws with kitchen utensils to wanting to calm Nicole.

 

She moved the hand on Nicole’s knee to the back of Nicole’s head, gently stroking her hair.

 

“Why would you bring that up?” Mark asked, anger evident in his voice.

 

“Isn’t that why you’re here?”

 

“Why would I want to see that?” Mark shook his head, clearly furious.

 

“Nicole…” Karen turned to her daughter, but Nicole pushed back from the table before her mother could speak.

 

“You know what? I’m going to take Alice upstairs for a bit. You guys okay with clearing the table?” She looked at Waverly who nodded quickly.

 

“Of course, babe. You had a long day.”

 

Nicole leaned down to kiss Waverly’s forehead before disappearing into the living room. They briefly heard her chatting with Alice and then they all watched as Nicole carried her niece upstairs. In the silence that remained, the five adults around the dinner table took stock of each other.

 

“Wynonna and I are going to clean up,” Waverly said, unwilling to let Mark or Karen take another second to suck the oxygen from the room.

 

“We are?” Wynonna asked, but Waverly was already shoving plates in her direction.

 

“Mark, Karen, we’ll see you tomorrow?” It wasn’t a request; Waverly’s intentions were clear.

 

_Make yourself scarce._

 

There were a few raised eyebrows, but Karen quickly removed herself from her chair, took Mark by the arm, and disappeared into their bedroom. The walls were thin and the door was worse, but it gave them all the impression of privacy and Waverly felt better with her in-laws out of sight.

 

“Waves, we should get going,” Wynonna said, awkwardly standing near the sink next to Doc, but Waverly reached out, wrapping one hand around Wynonna’s wrist.

 

“Can you give her ten minutes” She looked up towards the ceiling, obviously referring to Nicole, and Wynonna nodded, shaking her head slightly.

 

Doc took a spot and busied himself drying dishes. Waverly gave him a grateful smile. They worked in silence for a moment before Wynonna looked over her shoulder and then back at Waverly.

 

“It’s your house, Waves,” Wynonna said, lowly, barely audible over the running water.

 

“What?”

 

“It’s your house. And, Babygirl, you’ve got a real bad pest problem.”

 

“Agreed,” Doc said. His scowl spoke volumes.

 

Waverly tilted her head, resting it on Wynonna shoulder. Wynonna pressed a kiss to Waverly’s forehead and said nothing more.

 

~*~

 

Their bedroom was silent when Doc and Waverly finally made their way up the stairs. Alice was curled into Nicole side, the toy car she’d bought at the market rested on Nicole’s stomach, and the book they’d been reading was precariously balanced on Nicole chest. They were both sleeping, Nicole had crossed her ankles and Alice had drooled a little on Nicole’s shirt and Waverly thought it was the sweetest thing she’d ever seen. Even Doc smiled affectionately.

 

Waverly snapped a quick picture on her phone before fully stepping into the room.

 

“Hey, sleepy heads!” She said, softly, not wanting to startle her girls.

 

Nicole woke first, blinking heavily and then Alice raised her head.

 

“Daddy, home?” She yawned and made no move to roll away from Nicole’s side.

 

“Yes, my darling, it is that time,” Doc said. Nicole sat up a little, dislodging both the book and the toy car. She pulled Alice in for a final hug and then lifted her into Doc’s waiting arms.

 

“Bye, sweetheart,” Waverly said, rubbing Alice’s back as she walked by, “Doc could you ask Wynonna to lock up for us?”

 

Doc nodded, his cheek pressed to Alice’s head. She was already fast asleep, her little hand curled into her father’s paisley shirt.

 

“Hey, Doc?” Nicole sat up a little straighter.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I’m really sorry about my parents, what my dad said was…”

 

“Now, now, the sins of the father do not reflect upon the child,” Doc said, “it is a fact for which I am grateful every day of my life.”

 

He held Alice closer to him and Waverly felt herself release a breath. Nicole offered Doc a tight smile.

 

“Goodnight, Aunties,” Doc said. Waverly squeezed his arm and watched him descend down the stairs, Alice’s little face hidden in his neck.

 

As soon as Waverly saw the lights downstairs darken and heard the lock turn in the door, she crossed the room and easily slid into Alice’s spot, curling her body against Nicole. They lay down again, listening to the quiet house and each other.

 

“You tired, babe?” Nicole whispered, her arm making wide circles on Waverly’s back.

 

“No, will you read to me?” Waverly was so comfortable and so content that she never wanted the moment to end. It wasn’t what she’d had planned for Nicole’s celebratory post-trial evening. But they were together and Nicole smelled like vanilla.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.” Waverly snuggled in closer.

 

Nicole raised the discarded book from the bed and opened it to the last page she’d read to Alice. Waverly closed her eyes and let Nicole’s voice wash over her like a soothing balm.

_“_ _The next day was Sunday and as the rain poured down in torrents from dawn till dusk Anne did not stir abroad from Green Gables…”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final quote lovingly borrowed from L.M. Montgomery's Anne of Green Gables. 
> 
> Title lovingly borrowed from "Help I'm Alive" by my beloved Metric.
> 
> Thank you so much for your comments! They fill me with glee and inspiration! I'm having a lot of fun writing this one and can't wait to hear what you think about...all of this. Thank you, thank you, thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Sleep pulled at her. She wanted to follow.

 

Waverly’s senses slowly woke before she opened her eyes. The bed was soft and the sheets smelled fresh and the window they’d left open the night before was letting in the sweetest, early morning air. And there was something warm pressed against her back. And her shoulder. Something…

 

“g’morning,” Waverly mumbled, blinking a few times. The body behind her let out a sigh of relief.

 

“Finally!”

 

“Hmm?” Waverly was a little confused by the urgency in her wife’s voice.

 

“I was waiting for you to wake up,” Nicole said, breathless, pressing kisses to Waverly’s shoulders. Her body moved against Waverly’s and that’s when Waverly felt a sneaky hand slide down her ribs and rest on the drawstring of her boxers.

 

“Oh?”

 

“I had a dream and it was really hot, but then you were sleeping and I know you’ve been so tired lately, but…”

 

Waverly pushed her ass back into Nicole’s lap. She wasn’t tired anymore.

 

The hand on Waverly’s boxers quickly untied the strings holding them in place and Waverly could feel all sorts of maneuvering under the blankets. It was rare that Nicole was like this in the morning and despite her own exhaustion, she loved the idea of her wife all needy and wanting. She was still lying on her side, her back to Nicole, so when Nicole pulled her boxers down, they didn’t move that much. Waverly felt her ass exposed under the blankets and then there was more moving and then… _oh_ …

 

“How long have you been awake?” Waverly asked, her voice trembling as she discovered that Nicole was _very_ naked from the waist down and _very_ wet.

 

“N…not long?” Nicole could barely answer the question. She hitched one leg over Waverly’s hip and then thrust down against Waverly’s ass, grinding against her. Waverly reached behind her to squeeze Nicole’s thigh and pushed back against her wife’s centre, feeling herself quickly awaken and throb at the feel of Nicole so open against her skin.

 

Nicole’s hand fluttered from Waverly’s tummy to her chest, but the brush of her palm against Waverly’s breasts hurts just a little and Waverly frowned.

 

“Sorry, love,” she whispered, moving Nicole’s hand back to her own hip. Nicole responded with a kiss to Waverly’s shoulder that made her moan.

 

She listened to the quiet grunts and gasps coming from Nicole, loving the electric anticipation and the warmth of her wife’s body against her. Nicole was close, Waverly could feel it, and she desperately wanted a taste, she wanted to start her day with Nicole in her mouth, she wanted Nicole on her tongue and her lips so that every second they were apart she could still have her and know her.

 

The hand on Waverly’s hip squeezed and Nicole’s thigh pressed down, locking Waverly in place. Waverly knew by the sound of Nicole’s breathing that this was it and she grinned, waiting.

 

And then something crashed downstairs and raised voices penetrated the quiet of their bedroom.

 

“For fuck’s sake!” Nicole growled, flopping onto her back.

 

Waverly followed her, turning onto her side to find Nicole with her face buried in her hands.

 

The voices from downstairs continued to bicker.

 

“Awww, babe,” Waverly kissed Nicole’s shoulder.

 

“I just want to have sex with my wife,” Nicole said, whining. She lowered her hands and her pout was so adorable that Waverly reached out and gently pressed her fingertips to Nicole’s lips.

 

“I can finish you off real quick,” Waverly offered.

 

“No.”

 

“No?”

 

“It’s too late,” Nicole grumbled.

 

“Did you lose your morning wood?” Waverly raised the blankets, playfully looking underneath. Nicole laughed and pulled the blankets back down.

 

“Waverly!”

 

“What? I can get that boner back no problem!”

 

“Oh my god!”

 

“Listen, I’m a professional,” Waverly wiggled her eyebrows and Nicole laughed again.

 

It was a sound she hadn’t heard since Mark and Karen arrived. Waverly’s heart ached a little at the thought and she leaned down to kiss Nicole’s dimpled cheek.

 

“I should probably get going,” Nicole said, softly, turning to catch Waverly’s mouth with her own. Waverly didn’t love the thought of Nicole leaving, but they both had busy days ahead. Besides, the chance to flee the house and be rid of Karen and Mark for a few hours was a most welcome opportunity.

 

Waverly watched as Nicole stood from the bed, biting her lip at the sight of her wife half naked strolling around the room. She knew she should get dressed too, but she liked to watch Nicole put on the uniform. She liked to see how methodical Nicole was about everything – the roll of her sleeve, the set of her badge. Nicole Haught was beautiful and handsome and Waverly felt lucky, so beyond lucky.

 

“You getting your period?” Nicole’s voice broke through Waverly’s warm daydreaming.

 

“Huh?”

 

“Your boobs? You said they hurt,” Nicole sat on the side of the bed.

 

“Yeah, I guess so?”

 

Waverly sat up and stretched and then leaned back against the headboard.

 

“Full moon day,” Nicole said, “so much to do.”

 

“You’ll be at the station?”

 

“Mmmhmm,” Nicole leaned in for a departing kiss. Waverly was more than happy to oblige.

 

“Try not to kill your parents when you go downstairs,” Waverly said, waving a little as Nicole walked out of the room.

 

“Well first I have to brush my teeth and wash my face so they have a few minutes to flee for their lives.”

 

“Babe. We just painted. Blood is so hard to get out of the hardwood.”

 

“Fine,” Nicole lingered in the doorway for a few seconds more before turning with one last grin in Waverly’s direction.

 

With Nicole gone, the room felt a little emptier than usual. Waverly looked at Nicole’s side of the bed and smiled wistfully. Until she heard Nicole’s voice join the argument downstairs.

 

It was time to get out of bed and face the day.

 

~*~

 

Purgatory was far off the tourist map, despite its connection to Wyatt Earp. They had the occasional curious bus tour, but other than Shorty’s, the town was average, maybe even below average. On the outside it seemed normal – too normal for those looking for a wild west show. Nedley used to keep a sign on his front lawn that read “This Ain’t Deadwood.” And he was right. It wasn’t.

 

It was so much more.

 

Purgatory’s magic existed under the surface. It rippled and flexed and reached out, seeking those who could see it. Most couldn’t. Most of Purgatory’s citizens seemed aware that the town was odd in some way, but lived lives of quiet ignorance. But for those that could feel it, for those that could see the shadows in the corner of their vision, Purgatory was so much more than a forgotten road stop.

 

Waverly saw it all. She felt it all. Purgatory was so much a part of her that it was in her blood and in her bones. Even though she could leave the Ghost River Triangle, she didn’t want to. The town and the land had seeped into the soles of her feet and the palms of her hands. It was fairy dust in her hair. She loved it more than she feared it.

 

The small community off Highway 7 looked shabby from the road, but beyond the two aging trailers, the small enclave was pretty and pristine. There were a few rows of neatly kept bungalows and freshly mowed lawns, decorated with small, yellow daisies, and in the middle, an old, but well-loved swing set.

 

Waverly hoisted a duffle bag onto her shoulder and walked down a newly paved sidewalk. She breathed in the air and grinned to herself, enjoying the quiet of the early morning and the scent of last night’s rain. Full moon day was always busy for the Earp Sisters, but Waverly enjoyed it. The ineffable magic of Purgatory was close to the surface, closer than it usually was – the veil parted just a little and Waverly was lucky enough to step through. She was _allowed_ to step through. It was electrifying.

 

She made her way past the little group of houses and when she reached the end of the path, she climbed up a set of stairs to one of the trailers dotting the edge of the property. She could hear the inhabitants before she even had a chance to knock and her smile grew wider.

 

“Betty?” She called out. When the door swung open and revealed an older woman holding a screaming newborn, Waverly couldn’t help but coo.

 

“Waverly! Hi!”

 

“Oh my goodness, look at him!” Waverly stepped through the doorway and into a room filled with overstuffed beige couches and trinkets dotting every single shelf. There were gnome statues and tiny elves and wizards and angels. Betty’s home was comfortable and unique and Waverly always felt so welcome.

 

“Trade?” Betty offered the baby, her strong, heavy arms moving with care. Waverly passed her the duffle bag and somewhat awkwardly found herself cradling a very angry little human. She looked down into the scrunched up face and laughed at the baby’s grouchy eyebrows.

 

“He’s so new,” Waverly marveled, swaying just a little. The motion calmed the baby and he stared up at Waverly with dark eyes.

 

“Just a few days. Terrible timing, but we’ll keep him.” Betty set the duffle bag on a small, kitchen table and began rifling through its contents. She pulled out a heavy set of chains and a padlock.

 

It was hard to stop looking at the baby, but Waverly wanted to be sure that Betty had the plan clearly. The kitchen light shown off Betty’s greying, blonde hair and Waverly smiled affectionately at the light pink house dress. It made Betty look shapeless and warm and Waverly was somewhat jealous of the effortless vintage look.

 

“So are we clear on tonight, Betty?” Waverly asked.

 

“I’ll have my boy chain the door – should be okay.”

 

“My sister is on call so if there’s an issue just text Wynonna,” Waverly brushed her nose against the baby’s forehead.

 

“The pack might sniff around, but these old bones are still strong – I’ll keep Lenny safe.” Betty set down a set of gloves and a second padlock. She looked up at Waverly and offered a grin. Waverly smiled back.

 

“And Lenny won’t…change?” It was hard to imagine the baby in her arms turning into anything but a cuter version of himself, but Full Moon night was no joke and Waverly wanted to be prepared.

 

“Nah, Lenny has a few years until he goes full pup. He’ll spend the night poopin’ and eatin’ what his mama left for him, and I’ll spend the night watchin’ my stories and watchin’ the windows.”

 

Betty had been in Purgatory for years – more years than Waverly had been on earth. She’d seen it all and knew it all and Waverly believed her when she said that all would be well. It was hard not to stare at the fine scarring around Betty’s eyes and arms as she stepped closer to Waverly. It wasn’t the first time she’d noticed, but Waverly marvelled at the brave, gentle woman before her.

 

“Looks good on you,” Betty said, gesturing with her chin towards Lenny. Waverly looked down at the baby and then back at Betty.

 

“Oh, well he’s just so sweet!”

 

Betty paused and sniffed the air. She leaned in closer to Waverly, and then sniffed again. When she pulled back, her mysterious smile was unnerving.

 

“How’s the Sheriff?” Betty asked, offering no explanation for her actions as she effortlessly lifted Lenny from Waverly’s arms and set him against her shoulder.

 

“Uh, “ Waverly stuttered, still a little confused, “good? Yeah, she’s good. In-laws are in town, so that’s been…interesting.”

 

“Didn’t luck out with those, eh?”

 

“It’s complicated. I’m just not sure how they produced someone like Nicole…”

 

“Some people were meant to have pups, some people should’ve left the pup-rearing alone,” Betty shrugged. Lenny hiccupped against her.

 

“How’s Eddie? And Donna?” Waverly wanted to change the subject. It didn’t feel quite right to speak ill of Karen and Mark, as much as she wanted to.

 

“You know my Eddie, always in trouble. But he’s excited about this one,” Betty pointed to Lenny with her free hand, “and Donna is tired, but getting ready for tonight. She cried leaving Lenny this morning, but it’s for the best.”

 

Waverly pressed one hand lightly to the baby’s back.

 

“For sure! So we have everything settled?”

 

“Sure thing. Easy as pie.”

 

“And you have Wynonna’s number?”

 

“Right there on the fridge,” Betty smiled indulgently.

 

“Okay, bye Betty, bye, bye Lenny!”

 

Waverly waved and Betty raised one of Lenny’s tiny hands and waved back. As she walked to the car, Waverly tried to untangle everything Betty had said. About the in-laws. And the sniffing. And the pup-rearing. But her shirt smelled like a newborn and she could hear the buzz of dragonflies in the air. It was hard to think on such a beautiful day and she still had so much to do.

 

~*~

 

 Waverly floated on her back, her eyes closed in contented bliss.

 

The lagoon always had this affect on her. It had the same affect on everyone, except very few people knew about its existence. The chained gate and fence Nedley had installed years ago kept people out, but Full Moon day meant Waverly had work to do and if part of her work was lounging for half an hour in a hidden lagoon? She wasn’t about to complain.

 

She wasn’t sure exactly what the lagoon was doing to her body. Small cuts and bruises tended to disappear after a dip in the waters. Her hair always seemed more luxurious than usual. Her only regret was that she had to wear a bathing suit at all…and that she couldn’t bring Nicole with her. While she’d never had the opportunity to test out her theory, she’d always sensed that the lagoon’s enchanted waters acted as an aphrodisiac. She licked her lips, fantasizing about what it would be like to have Nicole close by, naked and wet…that auburn hair darkened by the water…pale skin and the taste of her…

 

The water lapped at her skin, stroking her, and Waverly blushed and opened her eyes. She was technically on the job and while it was tempting to give in and let the lagoon work its magic, she didn’t want to be caught having an orgasm in public. She briefly wondered if Nicole was at the station or if she was out for the day, but her thoughts were interrupted by a splash and the sound of someone clearing their throat.

 

“Ms. Waverly?”

 

Waverly lowered her legs and tread water, turning so she could face the voice.

 

“Hi, Dameon!” She waved, smiling widely at the being before her. He was magnificent. More magnificent than any creature she’d ever seen. Muscled and gleaming, Dameon’s dark eyes and slick dark hair belonged in a fashion magazine. Except Dameon lived in a lagoon in the middle of a forest in the middle of Purgatory because he had a tail. A large, scaly, emerald tail that began at his hips and fanned out into a fin that was currently churning the water close to Waverly’s feet.

 

Of all the beings in Purgatory, Waverly sometimes thought she loved the mermaid family the most. Dameon and his wife operated the town’s only gym during the weekdays. Their children attended the local daycare. Dameon’s father was on town council. But on Full Moon Day, the lagoon worked its magic and they were free. Waverly was honoured to take part in the ritual. She knew the lagoon was sacred to Dameon’s people, its waters guarded many secrets. One of which was clasped firmly in Dameon’s hands.

 

The sword glimmered like all things seemed to glimmer in the water. Sunlight caught its blade and the lush greenery surrounding them caused the metal to look viridian. Waverly reached out to carefully touch it.

 

“Is it okay?” She asked.

 

“As always. Thank you for bringing the sheath,” Dameon bowed his head as a sign of respect.

 

“Do you have everything you need for tonight?” Waverly bobbed up and down.

 

“The sword will not touch the water. All shall be calm.”

 

Waverly smiled again. She had no idea what would happen if the sword _touched_ the water, but she knew that once a month she was to bring a jewel encrusted sheath to the lagoon and in exchange she got to spend half an hour in near-orgasmic bliss. It was an incredible deal.

 

“Great! Say hi to Penny and the kids for me?”

 

Dameon offered another deep nod of his head. Waverly could hear splashes and laughter coming from a cave at the far end of the lagoon, but the cave itself was a temple for Dameon’s people and off limits to land-walkers.

 

“Stay as long as you desire,” Dameon said before disappearing into the dark, blue depths. Waverly watched the ripples on the surface of the water and the tiny bubbles created as Dameon breathed deep below.

 

She signed wistfully, wishing she could stay longer. Because the water helped her forget about Karen and Mark and Nicole’s sad face. It helped her forget how tired she felt all the time.

 

Ten more minutes wouldn’t hurt anyone.

 

~*~

 

The sunset spilled orange and gold across the horizon and Waverly sighed happily as she leaned against the jeep’s door and watched the light disappear. She tucked into the greasy fries she’d picked up at a roadside café and let herself have the moment. It seemed to be the theme of the day.

 

Mark and Karen inhabited her home now and it made her want to stay away, which was infuriating because the Homestead belonged to her. And her family. It was their safe place, their oasis in the madness that could be Purgatory. And now it felt foreign and unwelcoming. Waverly knew she had to fix the problem, she knew she had to say something, but for now, she was going to watch the sunset and eat fries and breath in the warm, evening air.

 

Wynonna had the harder job on Full Moon day. It was up to her to spread charms and check locks and load weapons. Waverly got to greet people and swim in sexy lagoons and hold cute, newborn babies. Nicole was likely still at the station or sometimes she went to help Wynonna, which meant that Waverly didn’t really have any place to be. And the fries were so good and the sky was so pretty.

 

When her phone rang seconds later, Waverly brushed her fingers against her jean shorts and reached in through the open car window, her smile widening as she saw the call display.

 

“Mama?” She asked, her voice rising a few octaves.

 

“Hey, there, sweetheart.” Michelle Gibson’s voice was raspy and warm and Waverly felt like she’d been wrapped in a blanket.

 

“Hi! I miss you,” Waverly said. Something about talking to Michelle made Waverly sound like a child. She couldn’t help it.

 

“Miss you too, Waverly. How is my girl doing?”

 

“I’m okay. Full Moon night,” Waverly shivered a little as the sun fully disappeared.

 

“Mmm. Your sister out making arrangements?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“And my grandbaby?”

 

“Oh, Mama, she’s amazing! You have to come home soon. She’s starting school in the fall…”

 

Michelle laughed a bit, incredulous, and Waverly imagined her shaking her head.

 

“I’ll try,” Michelle said, “nearly done with this tour – I’d like to see all my girls before I start the next one.”

 

Purgatory was a hard place for Michelle to be. It’s where Julian had died. It’s where Ward had trapped her in an unhappy marriage. And it’s where she’d spent most of her adult life imprisoned, fighting a demon only she could see.  But Waverly so wished her mother would come home.

 

“You should, Mama, the leaves will be so pretty then!”

 

“Now tell me more about you, Waverly, how’s your handsome Sheriff?’

 

Waverly’s face hurt from smiling.

 

“She’s good! She just testified at this huge trial in the big city and she’s so smart and she worked so hard and everyone was so impressed by her!”

 

“I’m sure. And Johnny Hank? Do I even want to know?”

 

“Mama, he’s great. He’s such a good dad for Alice.”

 

“Hmmm.”

 

“ _Mama_ ,” Waverly shook her head.

 

“I got my eye on him, even from far away, don’t you let him forget it.”

 

“He’s been so supportive lately…”

 

“Lately? What’s going on?” Michelle cut-off Waverly mid-sentence and Waverly winced.

 

“Uhh…Nicole’s parents are here. So there’s that.”

 

“What’s wrong with them?” Michelle’s bluntness could be welcome and nightmarish all at the same time. But this was her mother, Waverly reasoned, her mother who had sacrificed her whole life so Waverly could be safe and happy. She was free to say what she wanted. Michelle would be there.

 

“Mama, they’re horrible.”

 

“Horrible how? They not giving you a hard time about the gay thing?” The edge in Michelle’s voice indicated that if they were, she’d be on the next plane with a rifle in hand.

 

“No, no. They’re just…mean. To Nicole. They’re cold and distant and her mother doesn’t like Alice, which, I mean, that’s…that’s impossible and I don’t understand how they could make someone as wonderful as Nicole because they treat her so badly and I just want to toss them out of my house!” It felt good to let it out. Waverly took a deep breath.

 

“Why don’t you?”

 

“What?”

 

“Toss them out of your house?”

 

Waverly paused, unsure quite how to articulate what she wanted to say.

 

“They’re Nicole’s parents…”

 

“And they’ve got shit for brains.”

 

“I know, but I guess I wanted Nicole to have a chance with them? Maybe mend some bridges or something?”

 

“Sweetheart, you’ve always been a good soul, but a rotten apple is a rotten apple. No use tryin’ to turn it into a pie.”

 

“She was so neglected, Mama,” Waverly found herself wanting to voice all the feelings she’d kept hidden since Mark and Karen’s arrival, “they ignored her and they keep ignoring her. She has nightmares…bad ones…they just left her and I don’t understand how they could do that.”

 

“Leaving shouldn’t be easy,” Michelle said and Waverly cringed.

 

“No, Mama, I didn’t mean…”

 

“It’s okay, Waverly. But know that leaving you was the easiest and hardest thing I ever did. I’m not gonna win a Mother of the Year award anytime soon, but I know this. You protect your babies. As best you can.”

 

Waverly thought about Alice, how fiercely Wynonna loved her. She thought about Nicole crying out in the night all alone and scared.

 

“You’re right, Mama.”

 

“Happens occasionally!”

 

Something pulled Michelle’s attention, Waverly could hear a few voices and the neigh of a horse in the background.

 

“Time to go, Waverly,” Michelle said. Waverly’s heart felt heavy. It always did when it was time to say goodbye.

 

“Come home soon?”

 

“For you? Anything.”

 

The line clicked and Waverly felt herself frown. The air had grown cold and she reached into the car to grab an extra flannel shirt Nicole had left behind. It still smelled like her wife and as Waverly snuggled into it, she sniffed the red and black fabric. She knew it was time to go to the Homestead. It was time to clean house.

 

When her phone chimed again, Waverly expected it to be Michelle, but instead, Wynonna’s name flashed across the screen.

 

“Wyno…”

 

“Waves! The clearing! Get here!”

 

“Wait…what? Wynonna?”

 

“Oh shit!” There was a shotgun blast in the background and a lot of…growling?

 

“Wynonna what the hell?”

 

“Bring silver. All the silver. Nicole is in trouble. Get here now!”

 

Waverly didn’t even hang up the phone before jumping into the driver’s seat and slamming on the gas.

 

House cleaning would have to wait.

 

~*~

 

The small neighbourhood was so much different in the dark. As Waverly tore past the familiar rows of neatly kept homes in her jeep, she barely registered how eerie the empty streets were or how shabby the place looked without its usual assortment of fairy lights and neighbourhood bonfires.

 

She drove past Betty’s trailer and onto a grassy field, driving straight into the forest. The trees rose up around the old pathway and Waverly flashed her brights, ignoring the sound of dirt and sticks under her wheels. She swerved left, narrowly missing a large oak tree, and then came to a screeching halt when she reached the clearing.

 

During the day it was idyllic. At night it felt haunted.

 

She jumped from the jeep, keeping her lights on to illuminate the surrounding area. She could make out a few shapes, but decided to grab her weapons first and ask questions later.

 

“Waves!”

 

Wynonna yelled from somewhere off to the side and Waverly ran towards the sound of her voice. The lights from the jeep lit up the far corner of the grove and that’s where Wynonna stood, waving her arms, the fringes on her leather jacket swaying as she did. Waverly swallowed hard. Because there were two wolves growling at her sister. Two very big, very angry wolves.

 

And across from them was an even bigger wolf. A massive wolf. The largest wolf Waverly had ever seen. Its grey fur bristled with each furious growl and Waverly felt her heart pound.

 

“What is happening?” She called, slowing her run to a stop.

 

Wynonna swung a silver chain in front of her, shifting her weight from one leg to another.

 

“Werewolf. Attack. Very bad!” Wynonna’s eyes widened as one of the wolves near the tree turned and snarled at the big one.

 

“Nice puppy!” Wynonna yelped and Waverly shook her head.

 

“But you said Nicole was in trouble!”

 

“Hey, Babe!” Nicole’s voice drifted down. From the tree. Nicole was up the tree. Of course Nicole was up the tree. And there was something else, a soft little mewling sound, a tiny cry in the night and…

 

“Please tell me you’re not holding a baby?” Waverly yelled.

 

“She’s holding a baby,” Wynonna said.

 

“I’m holding a baby!” Nicole yelped down.

 

“Why are you two like this?” Waverly shook her head and then focused on the situation at hand. Two wolves growling at the tree where Nicole was trapped. One massive, ginormous, prehistoric-looking wolf in the clearing, growling at all of them. And then there were the howls of wolves somewhere off in the distance to deal with, as well.

 

“Do we know who that is?” Waverly motioned with her chin to the large creature currently pawing at the dirt. As she did, she reached into her backpack and pulled out a large, black kit labeled “Black Badge.”

 

“That’s Betty,” Wynonna circled behind Waverly, trying to offer some protection.

 

“What?” Waverly looked over her shoulder at the beast, “Betty hasn’t turned in ten years! She said…”

 

“Yeah, but now there’s a baby werewolf and all the pheromones got sucked up her nose and now _poof_ she’s the Godzilla of werewolves! The King Kong of werewolves! The…”

 

“Okay! I get it!” Waverly opened the case in her hands and set it down on the grass. She reached in, gathering the pieces she’d need for a tranquilizer gun.

 

“Baby Girl, where did you get that?” Wynonna asked.

 

“Don’t ask,” Waverly said.

 

“Don’t tell,” Wynonna nodded solemnly.

 

“ _Seriously_?” Nicole yelled, her voice full of frustration.

 

“Sorry, babe! Almost done,” Waverly loaded the weapon with a dart and took aim across the field. One of the wolves near the tree howled, the sound so forlorn that Waverly lowered her weapon and turned her head. The wolf’s red hair and bright, green eyes were beautiful and Waverly offered a small, reassuring smile in its direction.

 

“Donna? Can you understand me?” She asked, reaching out with one hand.

 

The wolf approached, letting Waverly touch her head.

 

“I’m not gonna let anything happen to Lenny, okay?”

 

The second wolf by the tree, this one dark and clearly afraid nipped at Wynonna’s feet.

 

“Hey!” She called, swinging the silver chain in his direction.

 

“Eddie! Eddie, come on,” Waverly was very aware that Betty was inching closer. The large wolf was watching everything, and the second Donna had moved from the tree, she had taken a step forward. It was obvious that she was after Lenny. And Lenny was with Nicole. Waverly wasn’t going to let Betty anywhere near either of them. No matter what.

 

Eddie bowed slightly, baring his teeth towards his mother.

 

Waverly raised the gun again, squinting into its sight.

 

“That thing strong enough?” Wynonna asked.

 

“It can bring down two elephants. I think we’ll be okay.”

 

Betty reared back, barking wildly, and made her move. She dashed towards the tree, toward Wynonna and the two wolves trying to protect their cub. Waverly could feel the wind change, she could smell the sweat and fur all around her. And then she squeezed the trigger and held her breath as the dart flew from her gun and into the wolf’s neck. Betty swayed once, still in motion, still coming closer and closer to the tree, but Waverly held firm, reaching for a second dart just in case.

 

She loaded again, and took aim, but Betty slowed, wavering and with an agonized yelp, she fell over, crashing into the ground.

 

No one moved. No one said anything. Even the wolves were still – Donna and Eddie looked at Betty’s slumbering body and sniffed the air.

 

“She…okay?” Wynonna asked, braving a step forward. Waverly could see by the rise and fall of Betty’s chest. she was breathing and alive.

 

Donna bumped her nose against Waverly’s arm and pawed at her knee.

 

“Nicole, you can come down now!” Waverly called. Both Donna and Eddie circled the tree and Wynonna stepped closer to the trunk, reaching up.

 

Waverly saw one familiar boot and then another. Nicole descended slowly, one arm curled around Lenny, the other deftly hanging onto one of the thicker branches. She carefully lowered Lenny into Wynonna’s outstretched hands and then jumped down, landing on both feet.

 

She looked dishevelled, the sleeve of her right arm was torn and bloody, but otherwise she looked whole. Lenny appeared to be fine as well, although Waverly was a little alarmed to see sharp teeth in his tiny mouth.

 

“Is he supposed to look like this?” Wynonna asked. Donna barked and Wynonna crouched down, letting the wolf lick the baby’s head.

 

“They don’t seem to mind?” Nicole was out of breath, but clearly relieved to be out of the tree.

 

Donna and Eddie nuzzled their little boy who had fallen asleep in Wynonna’s arms.

 

“And what do we do about… _that_?” Wynonna pointed at Betty’s sleeping body.

 

“She’ll turn back eventually and then…”

 

“Then we have a meeting to discuss what the hell to do next month.” Waverly set down her gun and joined the small group near the tree. She reached for Nicole, needing to touch her wife, to double check that she was all right. Nicole let her, leaning into her touch as Waverly stroked Nicole’s dirty cheeks and peeked into the torn shirt sleeve.

 

“Did he bite you?” The thought made Waverly sick to her stomach.

 

“No, just a tree branch,” Nicole said. Even Wynonna sighed in relief.

 

“We have a vampire in the family. And a vegan. Not sure we could handle a werewolf too,” she said. Nicole pulled a tight grin. She was obviously tired and achy and she leaned heavily against Waverly.

 

“You okay, Red Sonja?” Wynonna asked.

 

Nicole nodded, rolling her eyes at the nickname.

 

“Didn’t know you could Spider-Man up a tree. That was brave. Stupid, but brave,” Wynonna offered Nicole a reassuring grin. Nicole responded with a light squeeze of Wynonna’s arm.

 

“Let’s get you home, honey,” Waverly said. Nicole shoulders slumped.

 

“I’ll stick with Lenny here until the sun rises and meet you back at the Homestead,” Wynonna eyed Nicole and frowned. Her words from the night before echoed in Waverly’s ears.

 

_You’ve got a real bad pest problem_

 

A wet nose brushed against Waverly’s knuckles and she looked down to find both Eddie and Donna beside her. Donna licked Waverly’s hand once and bowed her heavy head. Eddie did the same.

 

“You’re welcome,” Waverly said. Donna circled Wynonna once while Eddie crossed the field and curled up next to Betty. The sound of howling in the distance was hauntingly beautiful now instead of scary. Waverly took a deep breath and pulled Nicole a little closer to her. They had a long drive home.

 

~*~

 

Nicole slept the whole way back. As Waverly pulled up to the Homestead, she reached for her wife’s knee and squeezed it gently.

 

“We’re home, baby,” she said, turning the key and silencing the jeep. Nicole blinked heavily and then stared out at the house. It was still dark outside, but the sky was beginning to turn grey across the mountains.

 

“I don’t want to go in,” Nicole whispered. She looked so defeated. Her face was covered in scratches and her uniform was torn. Waverly wanted nothing more than to put Nicole in the bathtub and rub her back, but she knew they’d have to face Karen and Mark. The light was on in the kitchen and there was no sneaking in with the Haughts around.

 

“I know, sweetie, I’m sorry.”

 

“They make me bad,” Nicole dipped her head down.

 

“What? No, Nicole that’s not…”

 

“I’m not me when they’re here. I’m…I don’t know…I make stupid decisions.”

 

“That’s on them, Nicole. I hate to say it, babe, but I really, _really_ , do not like your parents.”

 

Nicole smirked and turned in her seat.

 

“I don’t know why they’re here. Why they insist on staying. They don’t like me, they have no reason to be here.”

 

The way Nicole so casually mentioned her parents’ dislike broke Waverly’s heart. How could anyone dislike Nicole Haught? She reached out and took Nicole hand, kissing the bruised knuckles.

 

“Well, I love you,” Waverly said.

 

“I love you too. And I’m sorry I’ve been so…off.”

 

“Love, you’ve been perfect. It’s them!”

 

“I’ve had it,” Nicole sat up suddenly, reaching for the door handle.

 

“Wait…babe?”

 

“This is our house, Waverly. _Our_ house.”

 

And with that Nicole took off for the front door leaving Waverly behind. It didn’t take long for Waverly to catch up to her wife, she was only steps away when Nicole entered the house and burst into the kitchen.

 

Mark and Karen were sitting around the table, both wearing bathrobes and nursing a cup of coffee.

 

“Why are you here?” Nicole wasted no time getting to the point.

 

“Where have you been?” Karen countered. Nicole shook her head.

 

“Answer the question. Why are you here?”

 

“Nicole, do not speak to your mother that…” Mark rose from the table, pointing at his daughter. Waverly wanted to slap his hand away.

 

“No. Dad. This is my house. You’re drinking my coffee and reading my newspaper. You owe me this. Why are you here?”

 

Mark and Karen stayed silent, but Waverly didn’t miss Mark’s eyes darting at his wife.

 

“Is it real-estate? Are you buying something in the area?” Nicole asked her father. He shook his head.

 

“Okay, what guru told you to come talk to me?”

 

Waverly raised her eyebrows at the question, but Karen’s blush made her realize that maybe Nicole was onto something.

 

“Nicole…” Karen said.

 

“No, stop just be honest for once in your life. You’re not here to pay your respects to Uncle Robbie because god forbid you acknowledge his existence or the fact that I almost died because you neglected to think about my safety _ever_ , so tell me. What is it? What guru made you come? What’s in this for you?”

 

“I’m taking part in a ritual spirit cleanse and level seven involves making amends so…”

 

“So you’re here to level up in your ridiculous cult?” Nicole folded her arms and shook her head.

 

“It’s not a cult, Nicole!” Karen said, deeply offended.

 

“How much are they asking to get to level eight? 5k? 10k? What do you need? My signature? A selfie?”

 

“Nicole…”

 

“You know, the only good thing you two have ever done for me was _not_ freak out when I told you that I’m gay,” Nicole tossed her hands in the air.

 

“Of course we didn’t freak out! The fact that you’re gay is the only interesting thing about you!” Mark practically shouted and the room went silent.

 

Horribly, horribly silent.

 

Waverly felt her jaw shake with anger. She wanted to flip the table. She wanted to hit Mark’s stupid face with the butt of a shotgun.

 

Except Nicole had taken a full step back, as if Mark’s words had slapped her across the face.

 

“Babe?” All thought of Mark and Karen disappeared as Waverly saw Nicole’s eyes well with tears.

 

“I…sorry…” Nicole said. She reached for the car keys in Waverly’s hands and walked out the door. Waverly heard the jeep start and the sound of tires peeling down the drive and then she turned back to Mark and Karen who looked just as dumbstruck as she felt.

 

“You need to leave,” Waverly said.

 

“What?” Karen turned suddenly.

 

“I don’t care if you leave town or leave the country, but you need to be out of my house by the time I get back.”

 

Mark stood from the table, clearly shaken.

 

“Waverly…”

 

“No. Shut your stupid face. I’ve had enough. Leave or I’ll make you leave.”

 

Waverly darted out the door before either of the Haughts could answer.

 

~*~

 

Nicole was long gone, but Wynonna was just pulling up to the front yard as Waverly ran down the front steps. Her phone vibrated as she ran to Wynonna and she was relieved to see a text from Nicole.

 

_Ask Nedley. <3_

 

“Ask Nedley?” Waverly said out loud, distracted until Wynonna was standing right in front of her. The sun was up, but the morning air was still cool and Waverly belatedly realized that she hadn’t changed out of last night’s short shorts and Nicole’s flannel shirt.

 

“Waves?”

 

“I need your keys,” Waverly said, grabbing the item from Wynonna’s hand. Nicole had taken the jeep and Nicole’s cruiser was still at the station.

 

“Wait…Waverly what?”

 

“Nicole ran away and I kicked out her parents, so if they aren’t gone in twelve hours you have my permission to shoot them,” Waverly tried to push past Wynonna, but her older sister wasn’t having it.

 

“Slow down and explain because last time I checked, I was the parent killer around here.”

 

“Wynonna, please, I do not have time! And I feel like crap – I’ve had a headache for weeks and my boobs are killing me and I’m so tired and last night I ate my weight in fries and…”

 

Wynonna’s eyes widened and she gasped.

 

“Waves…”

 

“What?” Waverly was beyond annoyed with _everything_.

 

“Have you and Nicole been playing with a turkey baster recently?”

 

“What?”

 

“Is your period late?”

 

“Wha…”

 

“Headaches, boob-aches, nap champion, greasy food, which for you is weird, so…”

 

Waverly felt her whole-body tense. She stopped moving. She stopped breathing. All she could do was stand in front of Wynonna, her mouth gaping wide, as she quickly did the math in her head. Time stopped. Or it moved faster. She was fairly certain she could hear whooshing in her ears or maybe that was her brain liquifying or her eyes bulging or…

 

“Oh. My. God.”

 

“Waves!” Wynonna was about to stay something, but Waverly slapped her hand over her sister’s mouth.

 

“No. Nope! Don’t say it, don’t say it!”

 

“Waves, what the…”

 

“Don’t say it. Nicole…I need to talk to Nicole…first…I…Nicole needs to know if there’s something to know, so DO NOT OPEN YOUR MOUTH, WYNONNA!”

 

Wynonna obeyed. Instead she grabbed Waverly in a bone crushing hug.

 

“My baby girl,” she whispered and Waverly felt herself want to laugh and cry all at the same time.

 

“I’m gonna go get my wife,” Waverly said, pulling back just a little. She couldn’t let herself fully feel the moment yet. Not before she knew for sure. Not before there was a reason to feel at all.

 

“I’m gonna prepare to murder your in-laws.”

 

“Awesome. You’re the best, sis!”

 

“Better stop at the drug store first!” Wynonna called as Waverly climbed into the truck. With a shaky thumbs up, Waverly revved the engine and headed towards town.

 

Nedley. Then Nicole.

 

But Wynonna was right. Drug store first.

 

~*~

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear what you think - comments are love and inspiration! 
> 
> Happy Eh Con, my lovelies!


	4. Chapter 4

There were three pregnancy tests sitting on the bathroom counter. Three positive pregnancy tests.

 

Wavery braced her hands on either side of the sink and tried to steady her breathing. Her eyes darted from the tests to her reflection in the mirror and back again.

 

“Okay, Earp, get ahold of yourself,” Waverly said, but her hands were shaking.

 

She felt scared and excited and confused all at the same time. It was overhwleming and making her dizzy. She knew the math. The calendar app on her phone was open, but she didn’t need it. She had been furiously googling for the past fifteen minutes and chiding herself for not doing it sooner.

 

But life…life was so….

 

A knock on the door forced her to brush the tears from her cheeks.

 

“C…coming!” She called, grateful that her voice sounded steady. Using an evidence bag that she’d swiped from Nicole’s desk, Waverly shoved the pregnancy tests inside and then pushed them into her purse. She washed her hands thoroughly and then stepped out, hoping her face didn’t reflect the shock she felt inside.

 

Nedley stood on the other side of the door. It was still strange to see him at the station out of uniform, but he liked to putter around. And Nicole had the day booked off to visit the Massacre Memorial with her parents – so Nedley had stepped in to mind the phones, at the very least.

 

“You remember the way?” He asked, dropping a key into Waverly’s outstretched hand. Waverly ran her fingers over the keychain – it was the emblem of a hockey team she didn’t recognize.

 

“Sure…but I haven’t been for years. I didn’t even know you still had the cabin.”

 

Nedley was a calming presence and Waverly tried to match her breathing to his.

 

“It’s nothing special, but it’s mine,” Nedley’s voice was gentle, but Waverly could see the concern in his face.

 

“Thank you, I’m going to go get her. But, just…thank you for being there for her.”

 

Nedley shifted uncomfortably, but his face said all Waverly needed to know. The mere mention of Nicole’s name made his eyes go soft.

 

“You should’ve seen them when they came to get her all those years ago.”

 

The comment made Waverly temporarily forget how anxious she felt.

 

“Oh?”

 

“Took them two days. She was so scared, but so brave…stayed with me the whole time. She played a bit with Chrissy, but mostly followed me around the station,” Nedley said.

 

“Two days?”

 

“The poor kid had a nightmare and I found her awake at 4AM in the kitchen cleaning the counters instead of asking for help.”

 

Waverly brushed a stray tear from her eye.

 

“This ends. Now. I’m going to get her and kick them out of Purgatory and everything is going to be…it’s…”

 

“You okay, Waverly?”

 

“Yes. I will be.”

 

Nedley nodded once, leaning against the wall by Nicole’s office door.

 

“You need help taking out the trash, you know where to find me.”

 

Waverly lurched forward and wrapped her arms around Nedley, surprising him.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Ah, kid, you’re makin’ an old man blush.”

 

~*~

 

The cabin was just as rustic as Waverly remembered. She’d spent a few days each summer with Chrissie, wandering the woods or playing in a nearby watering hole. It had always been a fun reprieve from the city – not that Purgatory was a city, but as a child it had seemed big and vast and she had felt so small.

 

As a teenager, the cabin was the sight of many a start-of-summer party, which was a somewhat dangerous enterprise given that it belonged to the town Sheriff. But Nedley had a way of turning a blind eye when he wanted, and Waverly frowned just a little at the memory of Champ diving off the roof one year.

 

She didn’t want to think about Champ. Or those summers. She couldn’t. Because the hour drive had given her far too much time to worry and feel and what if Nicole…

 

The red jeep on the front lawn indicated that Nicole had made it safely and as Waverly approached the cottage, she noticed a heap of climbing equipment on the front porch. This steadied her a little. The cabin was isolated, there was no one around for miles, and obviously Nicole had taken advantage of this solitude to partake in her favourite pastime.

 

Waverly wasn’t sure how to proceed. There was no handbook for telling your wife that you were pregnant…that you thought you weren’t, but you actually were. That you had been so stupid over something so important…

 

When the knock on the door went unanswered, Waverly used the key and peaked her head inside. She didn’t want to scare Nicole, so she carefully entered and called out for her wife. The cabin was much the same as she remembered. A single room with a small kitchenette in the left corner, a tartan-covered couch, and a bed wedged against the right wall. There was wood panelling everywhere and a taxidermized moose head and a few too many paintings of fish for Waverly’s liking.

 

The door to the bathroom was closed, but Waverly could hear the sound of a shower running and then silence.

 

“Nicole?” She called, stepping into the middle of the room.

 

Nicole emerged in a cloud of steam, a towel wrapped lowly around her hips. She was otherwise nude, her hands busy with another towel in her hair. Waverly exhaled at the sight and openly admired her wife.

 

“Hey,” Nicole said, dropping the towel in her hands. She brushed her fingers through damp red hair, taming it just a little, but didn’t make a move to step closer to Waverly. She looked vulnerable and beautiful and water droplets dotted her shoulders and chest. Waverly couldn’t stay away any longer.

 

She crossed the room and wrapped her arms around Nicole’s body, clinging to her. Waverly ghosted her nose along Nicole’s collar bone, her hands coasting up and down Nicole’s arms and into her damp hair.

 

“Are you okay?” Waverly asked, her mouth finding Nicole’s chest, just bellow the hollow of her throat.

 

“I don’t know,” Nicole answered, her voice soft in Waverly’s ear.

 

The feel of Nicole’s skin was so grounding. For the first time since Nicole fled from the Homestead, Waverly felt like she could think clearly again. Her heartbeat was loud in her own ears and she still felt a little dizzy, but holding Nicole, kissing her skin, hearing the intake and exhale of each breath gave Waverly focus.

 

Nicole’s hands found the back of Waverly’s tank top and curled. It had been so long since they’d had a moment alone. Waverly felt Nicole shiver just slightly, the air cooling her warm skin, but she made no move to help Nicole find clothes. She didn’t suggest that Nicole get dressed. Part of her knew that she had to tell Nicole, she _had_ to, but she scared and Nicole was hurting and her news was about to change their lives. For good. It was happy news, but it was big…and Waverly wanted just a few more seconds of _this_. Of _them_.

 

Waverly reached for the towel around Nicole’s waist and pulled, letting it drop to the floor near their feet.

 

“Waves?”

 

“Please don’t believe them,” Waverly said, settling her hands on Nicole’s hips as she dipped her head to find a warm, pale neck with her mouth.

 

Nicole hummed.

 

“You’re everything, Nicole. You’re my everything,” Waverly reached down with her right hand, cupping Nicole, stifling her own moan at the feel of how warm Nicole was, at how soft the damp curls between Nicole’s legs felt against her hand.

 

“Waverly,” it came out breathless, an exhale, and Waverly kissed Nicole again, on the mouth, moaning as Nicole let her in, as Nicole’s tongue found her bottom lip. It was all so wet and close and warm. As much as Waverly wanted to stay like this, to keep kissing Nicole over and over, she wanted something else much more.

 

Waverly dropped to her knees, her hands finding Nicole’s hips again. She stroked her finger tips down Nicole’s legs, smiling to herself when she felt one of Nicole’s hands rest on the top of her head. Nicole wanted this. She had wanted this for so long and Waverly wasn’t about to deny her.

 

The shower had warmed Nicole’s skin and she smelled like unfamiliar soap, but as Waverly moved in closer, as she brushed her lips against Nicole’s thighs, she breathed in Nicole, the smell of her, that intoxicating vanilla smell that always seemed impossible. It was mouth-watering. Waverly wondered how long it had been…it felt like forever since she’d had her wife, since they’d had time with each other like this.

 

Waverly spread Nicole open with her thumbs, darting the tip of her tongue against heated flesh and she smiled against Nicole when she heard a whiny cry from somewhere above her. Waverly flattened her tongue and Nicole widened her stance, letting Waverly close, letting Waverly’s mouth take all of her. The hand on Waverly’s head was joined by another, fingertips hard against Waverly’s scalp, and Waverly moved her own hands to Nicole’s hips, pulling them forward, encouraging her.

 

With her eyes closed and her tongue swiping every swollen inch she could, Waverly felt surrounded, enveloped, every sense was overwhelmed by Nicole. She circled her hands around to Nicole’s ass, squeezing, unable to stop touching her wife, unable to stop each taste.

 

She ducked down, teasing Nicole’s entrance just a little, teasing, coating herself in Nicole and Nicole thrust forward, pushing Waverly’s face closer, forcing her inside. Her gentle sheriff was coming undone, calling out, fingers sharp and hard against Waverly’s head.

 

Waverly sucked hard, flicking her tongue back and forth against Nicole’s clit, barely able to swallow her own moan as she felt Nicole drip down her chin. Nicole’s knees buckled and Waverly’s hands found Nicole’s hips again, trying to offer some support as Nicole leaned over, her arms wrapping around Waverly’s head as the other gripped Waverly’s shoulder.

 

“Waverly…”

 

It was a question, a warning, but Waverly did not stop. The sound of her name from Nicole’s throat was the most beautiful sound she’d ever heard.

 

“Wave…”

 

Nicole curled her body over Waverly, trying to hold on, but Waverly felt Nicole cum against her face, unashamedly grinding into Waverly’s chin and nose, spreading herself as she searched for friction. Waverly smiled as it happened, feeling awe and relief and love. Always love.

 

Waverly listened as Nicole panted loudly, as she unfolded herself from around Waverly and stood on shaky legs. It had to be now, Waverly knew. She couldn’t wait any longer.

 

“I think I needed that,” Nicole said, breathless, and Waverly reared up just a little so she could press her cheek against Nicole’s stomach. She licked her lips, tasting Nicole one more time before closing her eyes and wrapping both arms around Nicole’s middle.

 

“Waverly?” Nicole’s hands were in Waverly’s hair again, but they were gentle this time, brushing stray strands from Waverly’s sweaty forehead.

 

“Nicole…”

 

“Baby?”

 

“I’m pregnant.”

 

The body in Waverly’s arms turned rigid. Nicole stepped back, leaving Waverly kneeling on the floor.

 

“What?” Nicole’s eyes were so wide and she was naked and across the room and Waverly felt her heart pound uncomfortably.

 

“I know we thought I wasn’t, but I took three tests and…”

 

“You got your period, Waverly. We…we cried. A lot.”

 

“I know! But it must have been spotting? Because you know how light my period is and it really seemed like it was my period, but I was wrong and I’m so sorry, I’m such an idiot, but we decided to wait after that and then the trial happened and we were so busy and distant and it felt better to just let it all go for a while and…”

 

“You’re pregnant?”

 

Nicole looked so vulnerable across the room. She was shaking a little, maybe from cold, maybe from something else, and Waverly didn’t know what to do. It was rare that she couldn’t read her wife, but Nicole seemed so shocked and so…not happy.

 

Waverly stood and found her purse where she’d dropped it by the door. The evidence bag full of pregnancy tests was at the very top and she grabbed it and thrust it into Nicole’s hands.

 

Nicole blinked once at Waverly and then looked down, studying the contents of the bag.

 

“It wasn’t your period?” Nicole asked.

 

“No, Nicole, I’m so sorry, I really thought…”

 

“You’re pregnant?”

 

Waverly paused to look at her wife. She could see the confusion plain as day on Nicole’s face, but under the confusion, hope was trying to break through and Nicole was fighting it. She was fighting it to the point that her breathing had become a little unsteady and there were tears gathering in her eyes.

 

“Sweetie, are you angry?” Waverly asked. She took the evidence bag from Nicole’s hands and dropped it on the floor.

 

“No…I…you went down on me?”

 

“Oh my God, Nicole, I’m so sorry, I’m just…I got scared and you were…”

 

“You knew you were pregnant, but went down on me before telling me?” Nicole still looked shocked, but a tiny smirk was beginning to form on her lips.

 

“Yes?”

 

“I don’t…how…”

 

“I know we said we were going to wait to try again, but, well…you’ve always had good aim,” Waverly said, stepping into Nicole’s space. She settled her hands on Nicole’s biceps, squeezing softly.

 

Her touch seemed to settle Nicole who looked down into Waverly’s eyes and then smiled.

 

“You’re pregnant!” Nicole said, the smile on her face widening, as tears finally spilled down her cheeks. They were not tears of sadness, Waverly could feel the joy radiating from Nicole’s skin.

 

Waverly could only nod, her voice taken by the sudden tightening of her throat. The stress of the day gave way to more tears, happy, euphoric, relieved tears that Waverly wished she could bottle and save because surely there was magic here.

 

Nicole was suddenly tugging at Waverly’s flannel shirt and then her tank top. She released a surprised giggle, but Nicole didn’t care as her hands made quick work of Waverly’s bra too.  Waverly was so shocked by the sudden movement that she felt herself start giggling harder, which only made Nicole quicken her movements.

 

“You’re so beautiful,” Nicole said once Waverly was naked, flattening her palm against Waverly’s stomach.

 

Logically, Waverly knew that the baby was just a mass of cells, that it wasn’t even a baby yet, but it was _their_ mass of cells, they had made it, they wanted it, and Nicole’s acknowledgment made everything real. Realer than it had been all day. Waverly placed her hand over Nicole’s.

 

“We’re pregnant,” Waverly said, smiling, the worries of the morning gone because Nicole’s eyes were so bright and her tears were happy and the room felt dizzying and perfect.

 

Nicole dipped her head down, kissing Waverly and Waverly responded in kind, taking Nicole face in her hands. She stroked soft cheeks, disappearing into the feel of Nicole, and only stopped when she felt Nicole reach down and unbutton her jean shorts.

 

It felt right to be naked. It felt right that they should be bare to each other and Waverly stepped out of her shorts and underwear, impatiently kicking them off to the side. Nicole gave no warning before scooping Waverly’s into her arms, lifting her high enough that Waverly could wrap her legs around Nicole’s hips.

 

They were both laughing, the tears drying and giving way to smiles that stretched wider than they’d ever been. Waverly couldn’t help but pepper Nicole’s face with kisses, playfully reaching Nicole’s ears and her eyebrows and the tip of her nose. She let Nicole carry her, squealing as her wife stumbled onto the bed and they fell against each other, skin against warm skin.

 

“We’re having a baby!” Nicole said, settling Waverly in her lap. Waverly faced her, hands stroking Nicole’s shoulders – careful of the faint scratches left from her tree climbing adventure.

 

“Nicole, I really _am_ sorry about…”

 

Nicole silenced Waverly with another kiss, her arms wrapping around Waverly’s middle to pull her closer. Even though Waverly’s breasts were still sensitive, the feel of Nicole against her was nice, very nice, and she moaned a little against Nicole’s mouth.

 

“No sorries,” Nicole said, “not when you look so beautiful and you’re having our baby.”

 

“But this was, like, the first thing I had to do as a parent and I messed it up!”

 

“It’ll just be more memorable,” Nicole’s mouth had found Waverly’s neck.

 

“Memorable? Nicole, I’m so stu…”

 

“ _No_ ,” Nicole leaned back, her face serious, “don’t you dare finish that word.”

 

Waverly blushed and bit her bottom lip. Ward had called her stupid. And Champ had called her stupid. But Nicole wouldn’t even hear the word spoken out loud. Waverly felt so full of love for the woman holding her, so overwhelmed by it, she marvelled that it was all somehow contained within her body, that it wasn’t pouring from her fingertips and eyes and hair.

 

“I want to get this right,” Waverly confessed, running her hands up and down Nicole’s arms.

 

“We got this, Waverly. You and me and our little bean.” Nicole placed her hand on Waverly’s tummy again, but this time they were so close and Waverly was straddling Nicole’s lap and it felt nice enough that Waverly stifled a groan. Nicole took notice.

 

“Little bean?” Waverly asked, squirming in Nicole’s lap.

 

“Marshmallow? Nicole shrugged. Both hands had drifted to Waverly’s stomach.

 

“Penguin?”

 

“Penguin?” Nicole laughed the sound like calming, lapping waves to Waverly’s anxiety.

 

They kissed again, both smiling into each other’s lips, giggling when their teeth scrapped just a little. Waverly settled both arms on Nicole’s shoulders, casually reaching into Nicole’s damp hair to tug just like her wife liked. It was so easy between them and so comfortable, the stress of the week gave way to something different and Waverly felt excited and hopeful and terrified. But Nicole was with her and Nicole’s skin was warm and her mouth was so soft. Nothing bad could happen in this space and if it did, Waverly knew that Nicole was there to fight away the demons.

 

Nicole lowered her hands, settling on Waverly’s thighs, and then she hesitated, breaking their kiss for just a second.

 

“Is it…can I…is it safe?” She asked, her fingers tips ghosting Waverly’s clit. Waverly nearly lurched forward, but calmed herself, wanting nothing more than Nicole’s hands.

 

“Uh huh. Yeah. I want…”

 

“Tell me,” Nicole kissed Waverly again, her tongue brushing past Waverly’s lips.

 

“Nicole…”

 

“You taste like me,” Nicole licked Waverly’s mouth. Waverly found herself unable to string words together in any meaningful way.

 

The hand between Waverly’s legs moved gently, one finger circling her entrance, gathering moisture, and Waverly let herself feel it all. She wanted to rest on Nicole, to close her eyes and disappear into the dream Nicole was creating with her hands, but when Nicole slipped one finger inside, Waverly’s eyes fluttered open and she found herself looking into the smirking face of her wife.

 

Waverly clenched around Nicole and then Nicole removed her hand entirely, raising it to her mouth and Waverly watched as one glistening finger disappeared into Nicole’s mouth. When Nicole kissed her seconds later, Waverly parted her lips, wanting to taste everything.

 

“And now I taste like you,” Nicole breathed against Waverly, barely pausing before reaching down again.

 

“ _Please_ ,” Waverly said, pressing her cheek to Nicole’s. Her wife shuddered beneath her at the request. Waverly bit down gently on a sensitive earlobe, moving her face to nibble on Nicole’s jaw line and her neck. She wrapped her arms tightly around Nicole’s shoulders, pressing herself to Nicole, and when Nicole’s hand descended once more, Waverly tipped her head down, burring her face in Nicole’s shoulder.

 

Nicole wasn’t slow in her movements. She rubbed her fingers against Waverly’s centre, dipping inside to collect the evidence of Waverly’s want before coating Waverly’s clit, circling her, and Waverly whined against Nicole, her fingers scratching at Nicole’s back with each, agonizing stroke.

 

It was so warm against Nicole’s neck, and the cool air of the room felt perfect on Waverly’s back, and Nicole’s hands made Waverly light headed. Her muscles tensed, her arms and her knees and she could feel her body disintegrating, unravelling, she could feel herself disappear under Nicole’s touch.

 

She felt swollen as Nicole rubbed against her, swollen and so wet, dripping, and Nicole’s voice was ragged in her ear, but a constant, rhythmic prayer, bringing Waverly ever closer…

 

_You feel so good_

_You taste so good_

_I want you_

Waverly hummed, moving her hips just a little against Nicole’s hand, encouraging her wife to speed her movements. Nicole’s mouth bit gently into Waverly’s shoulder and then her voice continued its endless, ancient, mantra.

 

_You feel so good_

_You taste so good_

_You’re so wet_

_Such a sweet pussy_

And suddenly Waverly’s only clear thought was _mine_.

 

She reared up on her knees, dislodging Nicole’s hand, and slid against Nicole’s stomach, grinding against her, wanting to mark her, wanting to make a mess of her wife.

 

Nicole held Waverly’s hips and when Waverly opened her eyes, she found Nicole watching, watching as Waverly thrust and pushed against Nicole’s body, as Waverly opened herself, using Nicole’s arms and shoulders as an anchor.

 

Part of Waverly wanted to push Nicole down and slide up her body, to lower herself to Nicole’s face, to hold Nicole’s hair and pull as that tongue finished her. But there wasn’t time, Waverly knew she was too close, and she wanted to cum against Nicole, she wanted Nicole to watch as she claimed her, as she soaked her skin and coated her.

 

It took one more thrust, but then Waverly slammed her eyes shut and cried out, her muscles tensing as she clenched and moaned and felt electricity pulsing from her middle to her limbs to the top of her head where it coiled and pushed and robbed her of all reason.

 

She gasped and shook and Nicole’s arms grounded her, bringing her back down, until she realized that somehow Nicole had ducked underneath her, that Nicole’s tongue was cleaning her thighs and heated flesh and Waverly found herself straddling Nicole’s face, cumming again against Nicole’s lips and chin.

 

It was all so wet, overwhelmingly wet, and Nicole’s body glistened from Waverly and Nicole’s chin was coated in Waverly and Waverly let herself be gently lowered to the bed. Her eyes were still closed and she was still gasping for breath, but the smile on her face was blissful, as was the feel of Nicole’s damp face kissing Waverly’s cheeks.

 

Waverly could still feel her hammering heart, her breathing was ragged, but all she could do was smile. Her whole body felt satiated, she never wanted to move again, and Nicole was pressed up against her side, warm and sticky and so hers.

 

“You still with me?” Nicole’s voice was somewhere near her face and Waverly nodded, licking her lips before opening her eyes.

 

“Hey,” she said.

 

Nicole laughed.

 

“Hey, cutie. You a little punch drunk?”

 

Waverly nodded, managing to lift one hand and give her wife a thumb’s up.

 

“That good?” Nicole was barely stifling giggles and it all made Waverly feel even more amazing.

 

“I should get pregnant every day,” Waverly said.

 

Nicole leaned down to kiss Waverly’s forehead and then rested her palm against Waverly’s tummy.

 

“This day started so badly,” Nicole said, “and now…”

 

“And now?”

 

“It’s the best day of my life.”

 

Nicole had a way of being sincere without being saccharine. From anyone else Waverly would have gagged or rolled her eyes or wondered if there was some mocking undertone to the words. But Nicole Rayleigh Haught was serious – more serious than she had ever been and it made Waverly shake her head in disbelief.

 

“Babe, it was a really rough morning, you don’t have to…”

 

“I don’t care. I don’t care about them or what they said. All that matters is you. And me. And…”

 

“Penguin?

 

“ _Our_ baby,” Nicole said, an indulgent smile directed at Waverly.

 

Waverly pushed herself up on her elbows to kiss Nicole. When the pulled apart, Waverly raised one eyebrow and pointed at Nicole’s body. They were both sweaty, but Waverly had left her mark on Nicole’s stomach and she blushed just a little at the sight.

 

“I think you need another shower,” Waverly said. Nicole looked down and bit her lip.

 

“Good thing you’re here to help this time.”

 

“I haven’t been that helpful lately.” Waverly didn’t mean to change the mood, but Nicole’s words just reminded her of how horrible the day had begun for them.

 

  _I don’t care about them or what they said_.

 

Waverly did…

 

“Waves, what do you…”

 

“Your parents. I should’ve asked you before letting them stay with us,” Waverly lay back down while Nicole stayed on her side, propping her head up with one hand.

 

“They didn’t give us much of a choice.”

 

“I wanted to help, as misguided as it was, I wanted you to have them. Because I didn’t have parents and I guess I hoped that you still could?”

 

“They’ve always been like this. When I was little, I was so desperate for their attention. I tried getting the best grades and when that failed, I tried purposely tanking my school work – it didn’t matter,” Nicole shrugged.

 

“Nedley told me about how long it took them to come get you…after the…after…”

 

“Bulshar,” Nicole said darkly.

 

“Yeah, Bulshar,” Waverly raised one hand to Nicole’s cheek.

 

“You know, staying with Nedley was the first time that I realized that maybe I had crap parents?”

 

“Really?”

 

“He found me in the middle of the night cleaning the kitchen and told me I didn’t have to do that. I was so used to soothing myself in the night, even before the nightmares, but he sat on the edge of the bed and read me a story…it may have been the hockey scores from the night before…”

 

Waverly could picture it. Randy Nedley, a little younger, but still gruff, gingerly sitting on a trundle bed. And Nicole. Small, well before the growth spurt that made her so tall and graceful, but those eyes, wide and scared…

 

“I’m glad you have him, Nicole.”

 

“He’s more like my dad than my real dad,” Nicole said

 

“Then we just had sex on your dad’s bed,” Waverly blurted. Nicole winced and then grinned and soon they were both laughing, rolling into each other on top of the faded plaid quilt.

 

They found themselves tangled together, legs and arms tossed over ribs and middles. It was such a stark contrast to the stress of the day and Waverly knew that if she closed her eyes, she would fall asleep. But she didn’t want the moment to end. Because it was the moment she told Nicole that they were going to be parents. She wished she could bronze it.

 

“I kicked them out,” Waverly said, breaking the silence.

 

“Hmmm?”

 

“I told your parents to get out of our house. I threatened them.”

 

“Oh, you did?” Nicole sounded more impressed than mad.

 

“They’re abusive and cruel and I won’t have them near you. Or Alice. Or our…”

 

“Baby.”

 

Waverly was having a little trouble saying the word, but she loved how it sounded from Nicole’s mouth.

 

“Thanks, Waverly,” Nicole said.

 

“For what?”

 

“For kicking them out. For taking care of it. I just…I have nothing left to say to them.”

 

“No?”

 

Nicole shook her head, resting her mouth on Waverly’s shoulder.

 

“I tried, over and over again. And all they do is mess with my life or judge me. I’m done.”

 

“Okay. Then I’m done too,” Waverly said.

 

“I guess the grandparent thing is…complicated?”

 

“Well, Penguin will have my mom?”

 

Nicole snorted.

 

“And Nedley.”

 

“And Nedley,” Nicole smiled, “I’m just not sure I want my parents near our child.”

 

“Then they won’t come near us. Not until you say it’s okay. Or never. I’m good with that too.”

 

“Are you sure? I know how important family is to you…”

 

“That’s exactly why I’m okay with it. Our kid has us, and Wynonna, and Doc and Alice, and Nedley, and my mom, and Gus…”

 

“Our baby will have a family,” Nicole said.

 

“Better than we had growing up. Because it’s…he’s…umm…they’re wanted.”

 

“So wanted,” Nicole drew patterns on Waverly’s stomach with her fingertips.

 

“And we’ll have a measuring chart carved into the wall, “ Waverly whispered.

 

“And birthday parties.”

 

“Storytime.”

 

“Family vacations.”

 

“And cuddles when they have a nightmare,” Waverly turned onto her side, pulling Nicole in closer.

 

“All the cuddles,” Nicole said.

 

And then they stopped talking because Waverly kissed Nicole and Nicole kissed her back and words were insufficient. Talking could wait for the morning.

 

~*~

 

“I don’t want to leave you,” Nicole said, perched by the side of the bed. After a late-night shower, they’d both forgone any clothing, but Nicole was now already in her uniform and Waverly giggled as her wife flipped the quilt from the bed and started peppering Waverly’s exposed tummy with kisses.

 

“Then don’t,” Waverly reached up to run her fingers through Nicole’s hair.

 

“But…duty,” Nicole’s voice was muffled against Waverly’s skin, but it still made her laugh.

 

“You said _dooooty_.”

 

“Hey, I thought I married the mature Earp sister.”

 

“Hold that thought, I need to text Wynonna and tell her you said _dooooooty_ ,” Waverly said, pretending to reach over to the nightstand. Nicole was quicker though and playfully tickled a newly exposed armpit, making Waverly curl up with laughter.

 

“No fair!” She said. Nicole shook her head and looked down at Waverly with so much adoration that Waverly’s wasn’t sure she entirely deserved it.

 

“Will I see you today?”

 

Waverly calmed and nodded.

 

“You’ll be at the station?” Waverly asked.

 

“Yes, ma’am.”

 

“I’ll clean up here and meet you for lunch. How’s that?” Waverly sat up, letting the blankets pool around her waist. Nicole took the opportunity to lean down and kiss Waverly’s shoulders, one then the other, before she sighed heavily.

 

“Aww, honey, what is it?” Waverly reached for Nicole’s chin and then leaned forward so she could kiss pouting lips.

 

“Lunch isn’t for a long time. I don’t want to miss anything.”

 

“Miss anything?”

 

Nicole pressed her palm against Waverly’s stomach and Waverly felt something in her chest swoop and swoon and still.

 

“Sweetie, you’re not going to miss _anything_.” Waverly scooted forward so she could touch her forehead to Nicole’s.

 

“Are you going to tell Wynonna?”

 

“She kinda guessed, but I made her shut up before she said it out loud.”

 

Nicole snorted.

 

“You can tell her,” Nicole said.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

Nicole leaned back, offering Waverly an indulgent smirk.

 

“Waves, you couldn’t keep it from her if you tried.”

 

“True? But it’s our…uh…”

 

“Baby?”

 

“Baby,” Waverly smiled as the word came out of her mouth. It still felt a little foreign, but hearing the sound of it in her own voice made it all the more real.

 

“Our baby. Wow,” Nicole shook her head, suddenly blinking back tears. Waverly wondered if they would get used to this. If at some point Nicole would go off to work and Waverly would go off to the research library and Nicole wouldn’t brush her fingers over Waverly’s tummy and Waverly wouldn’t think twice about staying late at the library. Somehow she doubted it.

 

“Yeah, _our_ , baby, so if you wanted me to wait or…”

 

“No, Waves, Wynonna is…well, your sister is a lot of things, but I know what she means to you. So tell her. I still think we should see the doctor as soon as possible, but tell her. I want you to.”

 

Waverly cupped Nicole’s face in her hands and pulled her into a kiss. The sky was still a moody grey, but the sun would rise soon and bring birdsong and the comforting buzz of crickets. Waverly smiled into the kiss, knowing without a doubt that Purgatory’s magic was present in the room. That the invisible veil surrounded them and held them. She could feel it everywhere.

 

It was how she knew that everything was going to be okay. It was how she knew that Nicole’s goodness would protect them always. It was how she knew that her own strength would be more than enough and if it faltered for even a second, Nicole would hold her up, would hold _them_ up. It was how she knew.

 

“So we have the plan?” Nicole’s voice was soft, nearly a whisper, as if she was speaking in a sacred space.

 

“You take the truck home, pick up Wynonna, go to the station…” Waverly whispered too, her forehead warm where it touched Nicole’s.

 

“And you’ll clean up here and then come meet me?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“And you’ll stay all day?”

 

Waverly grinned.

 

“Well, it’s technically my office too, Nicole.”

 

“I know, I know, I just…”

 

“Go,” Waverly said, settling her hands on Nicole’s shoulders, “the sooner you go, the sooner I get to see you again.”

 

Nicole seemed to like the thought, exhaling sharply before leaning in for one last kiss. She ducked down before Waverly could meet her lips, instead pressing her mouth to Waverly’s stomach. It tickled. Waverly laughed and fell back on the bed.

 

“Go!” Waverly said again, lightly smacking Nicole’s ass as she turned.

 

“Waverly Earp?” Nicole stood in the doorway, her eyes focused on Waverly with an intensity that nearly made Waverly want to turn away.

 

“Babe?”

 

“You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

 

Nicole was out the door before Waverly had time to blink.

 

She listened to the sound of the truck revving and gave herself one last moment to luxuriate in the early morning laziness. And then she reached for her phone and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

 

There was one more thing to take care of. One more errand. And Waverly was the only person who could see it done.

 

~*~

 

Purgatory was small and Waverly had connections.

 

A text to Wynonna led to a call to Doc and that is how Waverly found herself at Shorty’s so early in the day. The streets were empty and the stores were all shuttered, but Waverly felt confident in the cool morning air. Confident and cold. She was still wearing her cut-off shorts and tank top from the day before. A quick glance across the street at the police station told her that Nicole and Wynonna had already arrived, judging by the truck in the lot. She wanted nothing more than to join her family, but first she had to protect them as best she could.

 

Reaching for the shotgun she kept in the trunk, Waverly crossed the short space to the front door and knocked. Doc was waiting for her.

 

“Will you be needing assistance?” He rested one hand lightly on his gun belt.

 

“Nope, is Alice with Wynonna?”

 

Doc nodded once and stepped aside, letting Waverly into the bar. She was relieved to hear that Alice was safe across the street. She didn’t want her little niece anywhere near the ruckus she was about to cause.

 

“Thanks, Doc,” Waverly squeezed his arm once and then mounted the stairs. She moved as quietly as possible, counting each of the familiar steps to Shorty’s little-used apartment. It was once her home. It felt like a lifetime ago.

 

Waverly opened the bedroom door silently and peaked her head inside. There were two bodies asleep in the bed, the room was dim save for the early morning light coming in through a window. Waverly walked across the space and sat down in a chair. She crossed her legs and rested the shotgun on her knees.

 

Mark and Karen slept unknowingly. Waverly decided to put an end to that.

 

“Wake up,” she said, her voice booming in the quiet room. Mark awoke first, turning so fast that his elbow hit Karen’s head. She yelped and turned onto her back, her wide eyes bulging at the sight of Waverly.

 

“What the…”

 

“I told you to leave. And you’re still here.”

 

“Now, Waverly, be reasonable…” Mark held up both hands.

 

“I think I am being reasonable.”

 

“What is wrong with you people? Guns? Threats?” Karen looked genuinely horrified and part of Waverly was glad. She knew it was wrong, she knew taking pleasure in the fear of others was wrong, but Waverly had seen what Karen and Mark’s words had done to Nicole, how each rebuke was like a tiny scar on her wife’s soul. There were lots of wrongs to go around.

 

“Here’s what we’re going to do,” Waverly said, leaning forward in her chair.

 

Mark and Karen were still alarmed but seemed to understand that it was time for them to be quiet.

 

“You’re going to be on the bus out of town in thirty minutes. That bus will take you to the city and from there you’re going to fly away. Go home. Go to one of your retreats. Go anywhere but the Ghost River Triangle.”

 

Karen shook her head, but Waverly continued before her mother-in-law could speak.

 

“You will not contact Nicole unless she contacts you. You will not come here unless you are invited. You may send a birthday card, but you will not see our family unless she gives the go ahead.”

 

“I’d rather hear this from our daughter,” Mark said, his face nearly as red as his hair.

 

“You will not see her,” Waverly said, fingers tightening around the shotgun. It was all for show, but the Haughts didn’t know that. Not really.

 

“How dare you!” Karen pointed at Waverly with a shaking finger.

 

“No, Karen, how dare you. You abandoned her. You neglected her. You tease her and judge her and treat her like shit. How could you do that? To her? How could you?”

 

“You make it sound like we beat her! We weren’t perfect parents, but she was a difficult child and…”

 

“No,” Waverly had had enough. She stood from the chair, but made no move to step closer to the bed, “I _was_ a beaten child. And what you did to Nicole? It’s no more forgivable than what my sister and my dad did to me. And the fact that you did them to Nicole? To _my_ wife? Kicking you out of town is a mercy. Trust me.”

 

Mark flipped back the quilt and got out of bed. He looked less imposing in a loose t-shirt and boxers.

 

“We did our best,” he said.

 

“No, you did your worst. You don’t deserve her. You’ve never deserved her.”

 

“You don’t own her,” Karen said, her voice faltering.

 

“No, I do not. And neither do you. But by some miracle she chose me to be her wife. And I take my vows seriously, Karen. To have and to hold. To protect. And right now, I’m doing the job she needs me to do. The job she wants me to do.”

 

“Waverly, I…” Mark ran out of words. He sighed heavily and then sat down again, running one hand through his hair.

 

“She’s so strong. And so brave. She takes care of everyone, which is a miracle because she certainly didn’t learn that from you. I’m grateful to you both because you made her, but it’s time to go. You have twenty-five minutes. The bus stop is right outside.”

 

Waverly could see the defeat on Mark and Karen’s faces. They looked solemn, uncharacteristically quiet, and she felt that her work was done.

 

“Tell her we’re sorry?” Karen asked. Waverly shook her head.

 

“I don’t think you are.”

 

“We did our best,” Mark said again.

 

“I don’t think you understand the definition of that word.”

 

Karen opened her mouth to speak again, but Mark stilled her with a tight squeeze to her elbow. Waverly had given them an out, an easy exit, and they were going to take it.

 

She watched as Karen and Mark stood from the bed and started gathering their things. She only left the room briefly to let them dress. She followed them down the stairs and out the door, nodding to Doc as she departed. And then she waited for the bus, silently standing by as her in-laws paid for tickets, loaded their luggage, and stepped into the vehicle.

 

It was only when the dust from the road stung her eyes that Waverly felt relief. Watching the bus disappear brought a smile to her face.

 

She felt strong. And hopeful. And the day was so new and full of promise.

 

Purgatory’s streets were empty, so she settled the shotgun against her shoulder and strolled down the middle of the road, walking quickly towards the police station.

 

“Time to go see your mama, Penguin,” Waverly said, patting her tummy just a little. She laughed, the sound echoing off the buildings, and walked on, the road open, and familiar and leading towards Nicole.

 

As it always would.

 

* _Fin_ *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate your comments so much and can't wait to hear what you think of this chapter! As always, thank you for reading and supporting my work. Your comments are a gift. 
> 
> Stay tuned. More WayHaught in the future...

**Author's Note:**

> Comments = love.


End file.
